


Что-то закончится, что-то начнётся / But All Endings Are Also Beginnings

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Baby story, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная. Дин и Сэм воссоединяются после четырех лет разлуки. Сэм хоронит свое прошлое, а Дин держит в руках свое будущее.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But All Endings Are Also Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640099) by Gillian Middleton. 



Кроме Сэма, у могилы никого не было. Он стоял в одиночестве у свежевырытой ямы, глядя на лаково-белый гроб, который теперь лежал и в его сердце. Толпа соболезнующих разошлась, священник, похлопав Сэма по плечу, отправился вслед за семьёй Джессики.

Сэм остался один.

Друзья трогали его за руку, пытались увести. "Давай же, Сэм, — тихо звали они. — Идём".

Но Сэм, мотнув головой, отстранился. Куда ему идти? Его домом была Джессика. И его будущим. Всей его чёртовой жизнью. Так куда, к дьяволу, ему теперь идти?

На дороге позади машина низко взревела, этот звук прорвался сквозь скорбь Сэма, всколыхнув в его груди свежий приступ мучительной боли. Он придавил глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Ещё и собственный разум над ним шутки шутил. Этот низкий рёв двигателя, этот грохот, когда тот отключился. Даже этот скрип старой дверцы...

Сэм обернулся. И подавился вдохом.

Неуместно сияющее над зеленым кладбищем солнце отразилось в хроме и безукоризненном глянце черного лака классической Шевроле Импалы. И высветило золотом прядки в шевелюре брата.

— Дин? — шепнул Сэм.

Дин стоял, прислонившись к двери машины, и выглядел он точно таким же, как в последний раз, когда они с Сэмом виделись. Припылённые джинсы, тёмно-синяя рубашка, потёртая кожаная куртка. Словно из воспоминаний Сэма прямиком вышел.

Ноги Сэма задвигались будто бы сами по себе, шагая по траве во всё убыстряющемся темпе. Он уже почти бежал, когда добрался до обочины подъездной дороги; там, запнувшись, он остановился. У Дина даже ни один мускул не дрогнул, он просто стоял и смотрел, как приближается Сэм. Чуть поднял голову, когда брат уставился на него словно глазам своим не веря.

— Дин, — Сэм прошептал ещё раз. А затем резко и быстро, целя Дину в ухо, ударил, — но брат мгновенно уклонился влево.

— До сих пор показываешь направление удара, Сэм, — негромко сказал Дин.

— Сукин сын, — прохрипел Сэм. — Четыре грёбаных года? И ты явился только сейчас? Именно сейчас?

Дин дёрнул плечом.

— Я просто хотел отдать соболезнования.

В Сэме вскипела ярость — знакомая, бессильная.

— Мило, — выдохнул он. — Я тоже хотел бы сделать это для своего отца. Вот только ты не оказал мне любезности сообщить о его чёртовых похоронах!

Дин опустил глаза, челюсти его сжались.

— Да, — признался он. — Прости за такое. Калеб говорил, что ты приходил к нему.

Сэм горько качнул головой.

— Я всё бросил, — выплюнул он, — я обзвонил всех, пока наконец с Калебом не поговорил. Ты что, не мог мне позвонить, что ли? Надо было отправить чёртову СМС-ку, чтобы сообщить мне о смерти отца?

— Мне было херово, понятно? Не хотел я разговаривать... всё равно с кем.

Сэм горько усмехнулся.

— Два долбаных года не хотел? И с каких это пор я тебе всё равно кто?

— Нам именно сейчас надо про это всё? — сказал Дин, глядя мимо брата. Он смотрел на могилу — рабочие аккуратно убирали там искусственный травяной ковёр, готовясь закопать яму, навсегда хороня прошлое Сэма. У Сэма на глазах выступили слёзы и он, умирая от ярости, не нашелся с ответом, вновь погребённый под лавиной своего горя.

Дин поймал его ладонь своей рукой и стиснул.

— Садись в машину, Сэмми, — мягко сказал он.

Сэм нашарил рукой пассажирскую дверцу. Дин открыл её, потом захлопнул за ним. На секунду бросил взгляд на заднее сиденье, потом обошёл машину и забрался на кресло водителя. С низким рычанием машина завелась, и Сэм закрыл глаза, спиной ощущая этот рык.

Четыре года уже прошло с тех пор, как сидел он в этой машине, как слышал её рычание, как чувствовал знакомый запах — старая кожа и ружейная смазка.

— Дин? А что именно произошло с папой?

Сжав челюсти, Дин не отводил взгляда от дороги.

— Ты же в курсе, я знаю. Калеб нашёл его упавшим у входа, за дверью. Что-то искромсало его в лоскуты.

Сэм тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив, как Калеб, стоя на пыльном лугу, рассказывал ему про это. Очередная могила, очередная глава Сэмовой жизни, закрытая навечно.

— Калеб вызвал скорую, но было уже слишком поздно. Папа... он истек кровью, не приходя в сознание.

— И ты так и не узнал, кто это сделал? Ничего не нашёл?

Дин пожал плечами.

— Мы с папой много месяцев работали раздельно, Сэм. Я был не в курсе его дел.

— Почему? Между тобой и отцом что-то случилось?

Дин лишь качнул головой. Сэм устало откинул голову на подголовник сиденья. Глаза у него опухли, их резало, он чувствовал себя так, словно за эту неделю пролил не меньше миллиона слёз.

— Не могу поверить, что они умерли, оба, — тупо сказал он. — Не могу поверить, что эта проклятая тварь вновь появилась после стольких лет, а папа до этого не дожил.

В наступившей тишине Дин кружил по узким дорожкам кладбища. Вокруг белели надгробия, время от времени в глаза лезли фигуры ангелов со скорбно склонёнными лицами. Машина проехала мимо ещё одной группы людей на похоронах, и Сэм отвернулся.

— Значит, вот отчего она погибла, — наконец сказал Дин. Голос у него был ровным, но Сэм до сих пор слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы не замечать, как тот побледнел и крепче вцепился руками в рулевое колесо. Дин покосился на зеркало заднего вида.

— Да, — сказал Сэм бесцветным голосом. — Я пришёл домой и обнаружил её на... на потолке, — голос его дрогнул и прервался, в глазах опять появились слёзы.

Дин кивнул.

— Я так и подумал. Дата. И пожар, — он качнул головой и снова поглядел в зеркало. — Хотя надеялся, что ошибаюсь.

— Откуда ты вообще узнал? — начал было Сэм, но тут же чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от раздавшегося с заднего сиденья тихого хныканья. Он развернулся и вытаращил глаза.

На заднем сиденье была закреплена детская автолюлька. Розовое одеяльце в ней зашевелилось, появился крошечный кулачок, и там снова негромко хныкнуло.

— Дин, — ровным голосом сказал Сэм. — На заднем сиденье — ребёнок.

Дин покосился на него.

— Я в курсе.

— Дин? — Сэм глаз не мог оторвать от маленького кулачка и шапочки светлых шелковистых волос. Розовое личико ребёнка скривилось. — Почему на заднем сиденье — ребёнок?

Дин кашлянул.

— Потому что на переднее сиденье ставить автолюльку нельзя.

Сэм отвёл взгляд от хнычущего младенца и тупо уставился на брата.

— Это моя дочь, Сэм, — сказал ему Дин и свернул на обочину.

Рот у Сэма открылся и снова закрылся. Он был уверен, что собирался что-то брату сказать, но мог лишь глазеть на него, на то, как Дин вылез из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и стал шарить там в сумке.

В розовой сумке — Сэм попытался осознать эту деталь. Ещё на той были изображения кроликов, но эту шокирующую информацию мозг Сэма игнорировал, не в состоянии осмыслить такое.

Дин вытащил из сумки соску-пустышку. Снял с неё пластиковую крышку и осторожно сунул в мягкие детские губы. Малышка начала мусолить соску, размахивая маленькими руками и сгибая крошечные пальцы в кулачки, ресницы у неё подрагивали, а щёчки с ямочками стали разглаживаться.

— Это её отвлечёт на время, пока мы не доберёмся до мотеля и я не волью немного молока в это горло, — грубовато сказал Дин и вернулся за руль. — Так что, если есть вопросы — спрашивай сейчас.

Вопросы у Сэма были. Взгляд его прыгал то на ребёнка, то на брата. С мягкого золотистого пушка детских волос перебегал на стриженный Динов ёжик.

— Вопросы есть, — ответил он брату. — Но, если честно, чувак, я сейчас просто слов не нахожу.

Морщины на лбу Дина чуть разгладились, губы слегка дернулись в улыбке, когда он бросил на брата понимающий взгляд.

— Ты где остановился? У меня номер в мотеле, с лишней кроватью.

Сэм кивнул и достал свой телефон. Зак ответил после первого же гудка, голос у него был встревоженный.

— Сэм? Ты где? Мне тебя забрать оттуда?

— Не надо, чувак, со мной все нормально, — ответил Сэм. — Мой, гм... тут мой брат появился.

— У тебя есть брат? Правда, что ли? — воскликнул Зак.

— Ага, у меня есть брат.

Дин приподнял брови.

— Завтра увидимся, ладно? И, Зак... — Сэм вдохнул, — ты скажи родителям Джесс, что я прошу прощения. Я просто... я не могу...

Зак перебил его:

— Ничего, Сэм, все понимают.

Сэм кивнул, пытаясь заставить себя в это поверить; но на самом деле ему до этого не было дела. Частью себя он уже отстранялся от этой жизни, от своих друзей. При всей той мешанине чувств, что он испытывал сейчас к брату, при всех своих вопросах...

Он был так рад его увидеть. Сэм почувствовал, что опять может дышать. Что теперь у него есть причина жить дальше.

— Как её зовут? — спросил он, когда машина припарковалась у мотеля.

— Мадлен, — Дин извиняющимся жестом приподнял плечо. — Это не я так её назвал.

Сэм стоял за спиной брата и с любопытством наблюдал, как Дин отстёгивает крепёж люльки.

— На, — сказал Дин и сунул ему в руки мягкую стёганую сумку. Сэм снова уставился на счастливо улыбающихся кроликов на ней. Дин распрямился и, ухмыльнувшись, сказал: — Сумку тоже покупал не я.

— А ты на самом деле её отец? — спросил Сэм, когда Дин одной рукой отпер дверь мотельного номера и зашёл внутрь.

— Моя работа, ага, — подтвердил Дин. — Там в сумке бутылка, Сэм, такая, в термоизоляционном чехле из пенопласта. Ты её не вытащишь?

Сэм порылся в сумке, сначала вынув оттуда розовый комбинезончик и синего плюшевого медведя, и только затем — пластиковый чехол. Дин отстегнул застежки, и Сэм завис, глядя на то, как большие ладони брата осторожно проскользнули под крошечное тельце и подхватили его, — одна под попу, а другая под узкую спинку и качнувшуюся головку, — поднося затем к плечу Дина. На кожаную куртку у брата было накинуто полотенце, и он прислонил малышку к нему, разглаживая складки на мягком её хлопчатобумажном костюмчике.

— Ух ты, — сказал Сэм. — Ты и впрямь умеешь с ней обходиться.

— Ну, выбора у меня не было, — коротко сказал Дин. Он сел на край кровати и потянулся к бутылочке. Потом уложил ребенка себе на согнутую руку, вытащил пустышку у неё изо рта и быстро заменил соской бутылки, поскольку лицо малышки сразу же раздражённо сморщилось.

Щёки ребёнка немедленно заработали, маленькие руки расслабленно согнулись от удовольствия.

Не в силах устоять, Сэм потянулся погладить крошечную ладонь и вздохнул от удивления, когда тоненькие длинные пальчики вдруг ухватили его за палец.

Дин поддерживал бутылочку у губ малышки одной рукой и смотрел на него. Его брат, сидящий на краю мотельной кровати и уверенно кормящий младенца, это....

— У меня от этого голова кругом, — сказал Сэм, всё ещё ошеломленный. — А где её мать?

— Честно? — Дин качнул головой. — Понятия не имею. Она слиняла с месяц назад, — он скривил губы. — Похоже, для неё это оказалось слишком «по-настоящему».

— Как всегда, умеешь ты выбрать женщину, — заметил Сэм.

— Что поделать. Мэдди появилась в результате слишком большого количества текилы и порвавшегося презерватива, — Дин осторожно покачал чмокающую малышку. — Прости, детка.

— Она такая красивая, — грустно сказал Сэм. Он не мог отвязаться от мысли — а какими бы стали дети его и Джессики? С шапкой мягких светлых кудрей, как у мамы? Или тёмненькие, в него? Маленькая рука, держащая его за палец, сжалась, и мелкие детали поразили его. Такие крошечные и прекрасные у неё ноготки. Такой чистый и сладкий запах. Дин рядом с ней стал выглядеть старше. От глаз у него разбежались морщинки, складки шли вдоль щёк.

В глазах его — когда Сэм в конце концов встретился с ним взглядом — было мягкое понимание.

— Мне так жаль, Сэмми, — сказал Дин. И слёзы потекли у Сэма по щекам, не давая смотреть.

— Она мертва, Дин, — Сэм сгорбился и закрыл лицо рукой, голос его звучал сломленно. — Всё из-за меня, из-за того, что она любила меня.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Дин. — Она мертва из-за той твари, что её убила, Сэм. Той же, что убила маму. К дьяволу, она и папу могла убить, судя по всему. Мы найдём эту тварь и убьём её.

Сэм вытер глаза и сопнул носом.

— Как?

Дин пристально посмотрел на малышку, удовлетворенно чмокающую молочной смесью на его руках.

— Не знаю, — признался он. — Просто выбора нет, ни у кого из нас. Через одиннадцать недель Мэдди исполнится шесть месяцев.

Мама умерла, когда мне исполнилось полгода, вспомнил Сэм. Второго ноября. Ровно шесть месяцев от роду. Сэм внезапно осознал. Он перевел взгляд с мрачного лица Дина на ребенка. На свою племянницу. Мадлен Винчестер.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул он.


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм впал в беспокойный, прерывистый сон. В комнате было почти темно, светила лишь затененная лампа в углу. Скрипнули пружины, Сэм заморгал, потом зевнул, увидев, как со второй кровати поднялся Дин. Брат склонился над люлькой.

— Чш-ш, чш-ш, иди ко мне, — Дин, приговаривая, поднял ребенка и прижал к плечу, похлопывая по маленькой спине, но хныканье становилось всё громче и громче.

— Тебе помочь? – негромко спросил Сэм.

— Не надо, справлюсь.

Сэм лёг на бок, сна у него не осталось ни в одном глазу. Он стал смотреть, как Дин успокаивает раскричавшуюся малышку. Подхватив её, брат пошёл к мини-кухне — взять бутылочку с молочной смесью из подогревателя. Когда Сэм немного отошёл от своего шока, и в голове у него окончательно прояснилось, он первым делом стал замечать, как много здесь вокруг было всякого, связанного с присутствием младенца.

Банки со смесями. Бутылки и соски. Салфетки и слюнявчики. Одежонки, такие крошечные, что Сэм не знал, как их в руки-то взять. И это ещё не считая пластиковой сумки из-под памперсов, заполненной кучей загадочных штучек-дрючек.

Дин, судя по всему, знал своё дело.

Сэм смотрел, как Дин отнёс ребенка на кровать и сел там с ней, откинувшись на изголовье и полузакрыв глаза. Мэдди жадно сосала, ручки её шевелились, прихватывая бутылочку и пальцы отца. Как странно, подумал Сэм. Четыре года прошло с тех пор, как он видел Дина. Два — с короткой СМС-ки, извещавшей его о смерти папы. Шесть дней — с того мига, когда он последний раз поцеловал Джессику. И мир полностью переменился.

Но вот — он растянулся на постели очередного мотельного номера, в нескольких футах от кровати брата. И всё кажется таким привычным.

— Дин, — тихо позвал он. — Что произошло между тобой и папой?

Дин вздохнул, плотнее прижимая малышку к груди.

— Мы не поссорились, ничего такого. Просто стали... работать не вместе. Так казалось практичнее — разделяться, а встречаться после охот. Мы всё больше и больше времени проводили по отдельности, и звонил папа всё реже и реже, — Дин коротко глянул на Сэма. — После твоего ухода многое изменилось, Сэм.

— У меня тоже, — признался Сэм. — Но я хотел... — Он сел, провёл пальцами по волосам. Его костюм с похорон был аккуратно повешен на спинку стула. Динова футболка и спортивные штаны были ему тесноваты. — Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты позвонил мне, приятель. Мне нужно было с тобой поговорить.

— Как ни странно, твои нужды не были тогда главным для меня, — горько скривив губы, сказал Дин. Малышка поперхнулась, Дин вынул бутылочку и поднял ребёнка себе на плечо. Сэм потянулся вперед, ухватил полотенце и перебросил брату. Дин поймал его и подсунул поверх футболки под слюнявый младенческий подбородок. Дин похлопывал её по спинке и глядел на брата. Чуть пожав плечами, он быстро добавил: — Прости, я не то хотел сказать.

— Дин, я не перестал быть членом семьи лишь потому, что мы с папой не разговаривали, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Тебе надо было позвонить мне.

— Да, — мрачно признал Дин. — Надо было.

— Папа, он?.. — Сэм попытался придумать, как спросить это, но какие тут вообще можно подобрать слова? _Папа умер, считая, что я ненавижу его? Он умер, ненавидя меня?_

_Это я виноват, что он умер?_

— Ему тебя не хватало, Сэмми, — Дин похлопал по младенческой спинке, и малышка чуть срыгнула. Сэм бросил ему влажную салфетку, Дин вытер ей губы и снова принялся кормить. — Я уверен, что он чертовски сожалел о вашей последней ссоре.

— Он это сам сказал?

Дин фыркнул.

— Да сейчас. Чтобы папа, да признался, что был в чём-то неправ? Но я же знаю его... — длинные ресницы Дина опустились, — ...я его знал. Он жалел о том, как вы расстались.

— Он сказал мне, что если я уйду, то чтоб не возвращался больше, — в словах Сэма сквозили давние обиды и боль.

— Ага. И скольким детям за всю историю мира родители говорили такое? — парировал Дин. — И как часто за всю историю мира это могло удержать ребенка дома? Сэм, это просто одна из тех глупостей, которыми разбрасываются люди, — Дин покосился на него. — Ты и сам кое-чем таким бросался иногда, разве нет?

Сэм кивнул.

— Знаю. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы он вернулся. Но поздно, — он устало потёр глаза. — Слишком поздно — в английском, наверное, нет более жалкой фразы, да?

Малышка на руках у Дина стала клевать носом, он уложил её на постель и стал расстегивать розовый комбинезончик. Сэм этот процесс уже наблюдал, так что сразу полез в сумку с пелёнками. Достал и выложил влажные салфетки, крем и присыпку. Дин управлялся со всем этим умело и быстро. Несмотря на серьёзность их разговора, Сэм всё же не мог сдержать улыбки при виде того, как руки брата, которым больше подходило обращение с оружием и амуницией, ловко расстегнули памперс и отправили его в мусорку.

— Чего ты? — Дин вытер и припудрил.

— Как это ты так умудрился, Дин? — спросил Сэм, кивнув на спящего ребенка.

Дин расправил свежий памперс и обернул им маленькую попу.

— Ну, значит, так, — задумчиво сказал он. — Когда мама и папа любят друг друга, они целуются особым образом...

— Ха-ха, — кисло сказал Сэм.

Дын хмыкнул с усмешкой. 

— Ну ладно. После... папы я... — он натянул на дочку комбинезон и стал его застегивать, — ну, понимаешь, когда я не мог разговаривать, всё равно с кем? Я был вроде как... 

Сэм вспомнил его обмолвку про текилу. Горло у него сжалось, он тихо сказал:

— Нажирался в стельку и влипал?

— Типа того, — Дин положил ладонь на округлившийся животик ребенка и стал нежно его поглаживать. Маленькие ножки подергивались, реснички трепетали.

— А я бросил учебу, — сказал Сэм. Дин уставился на него в изумлении. — Нашёл Калеба, съездил на могилу отца. Я тебя искал, чувак.

Дин качнул головой.

— И хорошо, наверное, что не нашёл, — сказал он. — Я тогда вроде как опустился на самое дно, на какое-то время. Ты вернулся в колледж?

— Мне больше некуда было идти, — безрадостно сказал Сэм. — Повезло, что приняли обратно.

— С твоими-то оценками? Это им повезло, что ты вернулся, — возразил Дин. Сэм улыбнулся грустно.

— Там всё не так устроено, Дин.

Дин кивнул, соглашаясь.

— А что сейчас?

— Сейчас... — повторил за ним Сэм. Всю эту неделю он не просыхал от мучительных скорбных слёз. С трудом проживал один день за другим. Вся эта неделя была — слёзы и расспросы, и отсчёт дней до похорон Джесс. Сэм вдруг понял, почему он днём не мог уйти от могилы. Потому что до того момента, как он увидел Дина, ему, если честно, невозможно было даже подумать о том, что он будет делать дальше. — Сейчас я с тобой, здесь, — сказал он устало, — а дальше пока думать не могу.

— Поспи немного, приятель, — посоветовал ему Дин, поднимая малышку и перекладывая обратно в люльку. — Планы начнем строить завтра.

***

Почти на рассвете Сэма разбудил кошмар. Уже знакомый ему сон, он видел его каждую ночь, стоило только глаза закрыть. Все последние шесть дней.

Он и раньше его тоже видел, но об этом он тоже пока думать не мог. 

Пока он только и мог, что, задыхаясь, пялиться на потемневший от сигаретного дыма потолок номера глазами, всё ещё горящими от ослепляюще-золотого пламени, пылавшего в его сне.

— Ты как? — спросил Дин. Сэм перекатил голову по подушке. Дин стоял у кровати, прижав к плечу ребенка.

— Прекрасно, — отрывисто сказал Сэм, переворачиваясь и усаживаясь на кровати. Как же он ненавидел так просыпаться — чувствуя себя ещё более разбитым, чем перед сном.

— Кофе будешь? Или ещё чего? — предложил Дин, и Сэм кивнул.

Дин некоторое время изучающе его рассматривал. Потом протянул ему малышку.

— На, — бесцеремонно велел он. — Подержи её за меня.

Сэм машинально вытянул руки, и Дин уложил в них шевелящийся свёрток.

— Э-э-э, Дин... — Сэм инстинктивно прижал её спинку себе к груди, — я раньше никогда такого не делал.

— Ага, я так и понял, — без тени сочувствия сказал Дин. Он пошел на мини-кухню и вытащил две чашки. — Она не граната, Сэм, не взорвётся, — брат ухмыльнулся, глядя, как осторожно Сэм поддерживает свою маленькую хрупкую ношу.

Сэм метнул на него свирепый взгляд и обхватил малышку крепче, прижимая к своему плечу — он видел, как брат играючи делал такое. Она словно утонула в его руке, и её голова совершенно естественным образом улеглась на него. Тут её тельце выгнулось, и он тихонько стал похлопывать по нему, глубоко вдохнув и распознав запах детской присыпки и чистых пеленок.

— Привет, Мэдди, — шепнул он, нежно её поглаживая.

Сладкий запах сменился на кислый. Сэм увидел пятно отрыжки, украсившее его футболку. Простокваша впитывалась в тонкую ткань и увлажняла кожу под ней.

— Не граната, значит? — он заметил, что плечи Дина задрожали от смеха. — Смейся-смейся. Это, кстати, твоя футболка.

***

— Спасибо, мне только кофе, — сказал Сэм официантке, вытащившей свой карандашик. Но она на него и внимания не обратила — смотрела в люльку и ворковала над Мэдди.

— Какая у нас тут принцессочка, вы только посмотрите! — сюсюкала она.

Дин улыбнулся отеческой улыбкой, глаза его были устремлены на впечатляющее декольте, продемонстрированное официанткой, когда та наклонилась и пощекотала подбородочек малышки.

Сэм возвёл очи горе и откинулся на потрепанный кожзам спинки диванчика.

— Мне только кофе, — сказал он, чуть прибавив громкость.

— Конечно, дорогуша, — дружелюбно ответила официантка. — А папочка что будет?

Дин стал перечислять свой заказ, а женщина тем временем усиленно хлопала ему ресницами.

— Без осечки, — ухмыльнувшись, сообщил брат Сэму, когда официантка, подмигнув ему, удалилась. — Гарантирую, я ещё сверх всего и бесплатный пирог получу.

— Только не говори мне, что ты используешь свою бедную, оставшуюся без матери малышку для того, чтобы подкатывать к женскому полу, — съехидничал Сэм.

— Использовать — это слишком грубо сформулировано, Сэмми, — ответил Дин. — Но что поделать, если одинокий отец с ребёнком притягивает их, как магнит?

Сэм покачал головой, вскрывая пакетик с сахаром. 

— Дин, нам надо всё обсудить, — сказал он, потом оглядел переполненную закусочную и понизил голос. — Поговорить об этой охоте.

— Угу, — согласился Дин. — Осмотрим город, поспрашиваем. Поглядим, нет ли тут историй про загадочные пожары.

— А что потом будем делать? Мы и впрямь начнём выслеживать эту тварь?

— Попытаемся.

Сэму принесли кофе, он принял, машинально поблагодарив кивком. 

— Дин, папа его двадцать лет искал. С чего ты взял, что у нас есть хоть какой-то чертов шанс его найти?

— С того, что он начал убивать снова, — сказал Дин. — Сэм, ну я не знаю. Я лишь понимаю, что нам надо попытаться, — Он посмотрел на Мэдди. Та спала в своей люльке, мягкое одеяльце укрывало её до груди. Один кулачок был у неё под щекой, а другая рука лежала согнутой на плюшевом розовом комбинезончике. — У меня выбора нет.

— Нам надо обсудить ещё вот что, — вновь заговорил Сэм. — Пока мы ищем тварь, куда ты пристроишь Мэдди?

Дин посмотрел на него, как на психа. 

— Не собираюсь я никуда её пристраивать, Сэм. Она будет с нами.

Сэм, огорошенный, вытаращился на него.

— Ты что, шутишь?

— Знаешь, Сэм, у папы вполне выходило присматривать за нами, хоть он и охотился.

— Ох, вот давай про это вообще не будем, — запальчиво сказал Сэм.

— А она ещё даже не ходит, ничего такого. Просто спит и ест. С ней почти нет проблем.

— Дин, ты с ума сошёл? Мы не пасхальные яйца на лугу будем искать! Это опасно. Ты не можешь потащить такую кроху с нами. Нет. Ни за что.

— И где мне её оставить, Сэм? — требовательно спросил Дин. — Назовёшь мне место, где она будет в безопасности? У тебя под рукой имеется нянька, которая сможет отогнать демона? Если вообще предположить, что прогнать его возможно. Ну что, есть?

Сэм прикусил губу. Такую отчаянную тревогу в глазах брата он видел впервые. Дин стискивал рукой боковину люльки, и костяшки его пальцев побелели от усилия.

— Нету, — честно ответил Сэм. — Но как мы обеспечим её безопасность, охотясь? Дин, я видел, что эта тварь может сделать, — картины воспоминаний, ужасные, непредставимые, всплыли у него в мозгу. — Это уже не просто страшные истории. Джессика... Она... — не в силах продолжать, он осёкся.

Насупленный, злой взгляд брата смягчился, рука его ослабила хватку. Мэдди шевельнулась, и Дин осторожно погладил её пухлую, мягкую щёчку.

— Я не знаю, Сэмми, — негромко признался он. — Просто я уверен, что должен держать её рядом с собой. Уж если я не смогу её защитить — то и никто не защитит. А если эта тварь попытается до неё добраться, то сперва ему придётся убить меня.

Взгляд Сэма последовал за пальцами Дина, осторожно ласкающими персиково-нежную кожу ребенка. Он увидел, как, даже сонная, дочь его брата повернула головку, потянувшись за прикосновением отца. Глаза её распахнулись. В ярком утреннем свете Сэм разглядел, что они точь-в-точь, как у Дина — орехово-зелёные, в обрамлении длинных ресниц.

_если эта тварь попытается до неё добраться, то сперва ему придётся убить меня_

— Меня тоже, — хрипло сказал он, и Дин долго изучал его лицо, прежде чем кивнуть, соглашаясь.


	3. Chapter 3

Сэм сидел, нетерпеливо постукивая коленкой по приборной панели, и взглядывал на часы в десятый, наверное, раз. Мимо Шеви проехала патрульная машина, остановилась, и группа полицейских спустилась к ней по ступенькам участка. Сэм сделал вид, что он тут совершенно случайно, и отвернулся. 

Малышка загулила, и Сэм оглянулся на неё через плечо. Она пнула ногами воздух и взвизгнула. Пустышка в её рту ритмично покачивалась от сосания, и она рассматривала свои плотно сжатые пальчики, сведя глаза к переносице.

— Будешь так смотреть, останешься косоглазой, — сообщил ей Сэм, вспомнив, как давным-давно такое ему говорил Дин.

Так странно было думать, что когда-то он сам тоже сидел там в детском креслице.

Услышав его голос, Мэдди, продолжая пинаться ножками в штанинах своего маленького комбинезона, повернула к нему личико и попыталась сосредоточить на нём взгляд. Сэм стал её рассматривать, ища в ней черты брата. Глаза были Диновы, совершенно точно. Они выглядели абсурдно женственными на таком маленьком розовом личике. Эти губки бантиком, возможно, со временем станут как у Дина. В остальном трудно было сказать, носик выглядел пуговкой, а волосы золотились мягким пушком.

Дин стал отцом. У Сэма до сих пор эта мысль в голове не укладывалась, признаться. Он подумал о своём отце — и сердце у него дрогнуло. Два года. Папы не было уже два года.

Мэдди опять взвизгнула, потом выплюнула соску и начала плакать всёрьёз, дергая руками-ногами и покраснев лицом. Сэм секунду поизучал её, поражённый тем, как много шума может исходить из столь крошечного существа. Потом вздохнул и вылез из своего кресла. Открыл скрипнувшую заднюю дверь и сунулся в неё, вглядываясь в полутьму салона.

— Ты не голодная, я знаю, — сказал он. — И памперс тебе Дин только что менял. Ну и чего же ты хочешь?

Мэдди замахала ручками, продолжая вопить, её розовое личико угрожающе скривилось.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Сэм. Он отстегнул крепления и вынул её, осторожно придерживая головку и попу. Поднял и уложил себе на плечо. Рыдания сразу же стихли, она воодушевленно подпрыгнула на его руках.

Сэм посмотрел на довольное маленькое лицо. 

— Ты просто такая же умелая притворюшка, как и твой папочка, да? — обвиняюще сказал он. Мэдди, агукая, потянулась к его носу. Сэм закатил глаза и прислонился к машине, позволив её влажным пальчикам провести тщательное обследование его лица. Что-то удивительно уютное было в этой хрупкой ноше на его плече, в нежных прикосновениях крошечных ладоней к его коже. Орехово-зелёные глаза Мэдди смотрели на него пристально, а по подбородку её весело стекали слюнки.

— Я твой дядя Сэм, — сказал он малышке, так же пристально глядя в ответ, и усмехнулся звучанию этого слова. — Дядя Сэм.

Внезапно чувство вины обрушилось на него и дыхание прервалось от острого укола боли. Как он может? Стоять здесь на солнышке, держа в руках ребёнка. Смеяться, словно ничего не случилось. Когда Джессика...

По ступеням крыльца полицейского участка сбежал Дин и направился к ним, дружелюбно кивнув по пути паре полицейских в форме. Сэм развернулся и, пряча лицо, наклонился, притворяясь занятым усаживанием Мэдди обратно в люльку. 

— Есть что-нибудь?

Дин покачал головой и снял значок детектива Управления полиции Сан-Франциско. Бросил его на приборную панель через открытую с пассажирской стороны дверь.

— За последний год есть сведения о трёх загадочных пожарах. Один на заводе; детектив считает, что это был поджог для получения страховки. Один — в пустом магазине, там бездомные развели огонь, и он вышел из-под контроля. И... — Дин сочувственно глянул на брата. — ...Джессика.

— Я тебе говорил, что не пропустил бы слух о том, что кто-то ещё умер таким же образом. Я бы обратил на такое внимание.

— От старых привычек трудно избавиться, — согласился Дин и кивнул на Мэдди, снова занятую исключительно своей соской. — С ней всё в порядке?

— Она плакала, — обороняющимся тоном сказал Сэм.

Дин приподнял угол рта в усмешке.

— Всё нормально, Сэм. Ты можешь её брать на руки, когда хочешь.

Сэм дернул плечом. Дин добавил, понизив голос:

— Ты даже можешь ей улыбаться сколько хочешь, ты в курсе?

Сэм лишь глянул на него остро, всё ещё затопленный своим чувством вины. Дин не понимал, да и как ему понять? Самый главный для него человек всё ещё был с ним.

Но в ответном взгляде брата он увидел грустное понимание. Сэм склонил голову, избегая этих всезнающих глаз. 

— Ну, и что дальше? – ровным тоном спросил он.

Дин смотрел на него ещё секунду, потом растянул губы в улыбке. 

— Дальше в магазин. Надо купить памперсы и молочные смеси. Не поверишь, Сэм, машину дешевле содержать, чем ребёнка.

***

— Мадлен, значит? — задумчиво произнёс Сэм. — Мне нравится, красивое имя, — он протолкнул щетку в канал ствола 12 калибра и сделал несколько возвратно-поступательных движений, потом проверил его на чистоту и смазку.

— Это не мой выбор, я же тебе говорил, — Дин осматривал прицел дробовика.

Сэм вопрошающе задрал брови, отложил обрез в сторону и взял свой 45-й.

— Разве тебе не хотелось дать имя своей дочери?

— Ага, после того, что было? — сухо ответил Дин. — Когда её мать мне сообщила, что беременна, я практически лишь сунул ей пару сотен и велел от этого избавиться. Тем самым, полагаю, я отказался от любых прав на то, чтобы указывать женщине, как ей назвать своего ребёнка.

— Фу, — Сэм поморщился.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Я тебе говорил, что докатился тогда до самого дна.

Сэм посмотрел на Мэдди. Та спала в своей люльке, стоящей между их кроватей. Животик её после кормления стал кругленьким, и она сосала пальцы, подрагивая веками. 

— Что ж, как я вижу, аборт мать Мэдди не сделала. И сейчас ребенком занимаешься ты.

— Ну кто-то же должен, — с сарказмом сказал Дин, потом выдохнул и качнул головой. — Нет, не хочу быть несправедливым, она попробовала, хотя это было ей совсем не по душе. Но пыталась, надо отдать должное.

— И она вот так просто ушла? — Мэдди сонно засопела, а Сэм недоверчиво покачал головой. — Как она смогла?

— Полагаю, у неё были на то причины, — отмахнулся Дин, и Сэм, услышав этот тон, понял, что дальше висит знак "проход запрещён".

— Итак, чем займёмся дальше?

— Думаю, в Пало-Альто искать больше нечего, — объявил Дин, — тут его давно уже нет. Есть у меня одна мысль.

— Ну?

— Папин джип стоит у Калеба. Там оставались его вещи, много книг, бумаг, результатов исследований. Папин дневник.

Сэм рассудительно покивал. Отец никуда не уезжал без своего дневника. Всё, что он знал о любом зле, о каждом существе, на которое когда-либо охотился, всё было там.

— Значит, едем к Калебу?

— Думаю, да.

***

А где-то посреди ночи Сэма выдернуло из сна приглушенное рокотание голоса Дина. Он поморгал, присмотрелся и увидел брата на всё том же месте в углу кровати, Мэдди свернулась клубочком на сгибе его руки. Снаружи просигналила машина, чей-то хриплый смех эхом прогулялся по улице. Сэму лениво подумалось — а который сейчас час? Он увидел, как Дин вкладывает соску молочной бутылочки в губы дочке.

Сэм весь день наблюдал, как Дин заботится о Мэдди. Как выбирает молочную смесь и готовит её. Как меняет памперсы — ловко, отработанными движениями рук. Как уверенно ставит её столбиком у своего плеча и трёт спинку, пока малышка не срыгнёт.

Но лишь теперь он увидел Дина с дочерью — беззащитно открытым. Мэдди сосала, доверчиво глядя вверх, длинные реснички бросали тени на её лицо. Дин ответно смотрел на неё. Он коснулся губами маленькой, размахивающей в воздухе руки, потом наклонился и мягко поцеловал дочку в лоб. Сэм вдруг ощутил острое, как лезвие ножа в сердце, собственное горе, вновь поднявшееся в нём.

Он тосковал по Джессике. По тихому её дыханию, когда она спала рядом. По незыблемой любви, что была в её глазах, когда она ему улыбалась. Он тосковал по её мечтам о будущем, которыми она делилась с ним. Какой трепет он ощутил, поняв, что будущее она видит — с ним.

Их надежды и мечты, и планы на будущее.

Мэдди задремала. Дин вытянул бутылочку из её поджатых губ, уложил малышку себе на плечо и прижался щекой к пушистой головке. Сэм закрыл глаза, слёзы медленно стекали и впитывались в подушку. Вчера Сэм похоронил своё прошлое, и уехал от него, оставил за спиной. Будущее развёртывалось перед ним неведомой дорогой.

А Дин мог держать своё будущее на руках, прижимать к себе в объятии, убеждать себя, что сможет её защитить.

Руки Сэма заныли, он отвернулся, уткнулся в подушку и постарался забыться сном.

***

— Плохо спал? — мимоходом спросил его Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами. Голова у него была словно ватой набита, глаза отекли и зудели. 

— Я в норме, — отмахнулся он.

Дин быстро глянул на него и снова сосредоточился на дороге.

— Ага. Вижу.

— Я в порядке, Дин, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Мне просто надо заняться делом, вот и всё.

Дин поглядел в зеркало заднего вида.

— Да.

***

Сэм сдёрнул брезент с джипа. Поднялся клуб пыли, и он отвернулся, наморщив нос. Отбросил полотнище в сторону, брякнул связкой ключей, которую держал в руке. Папина машина.

Дин пока ещё ни слова не промолвил с самого их приезда сюда. Он держался на заднем плане, в одной руке у него была люлька с Мэдди, на другой висела его сумка. Старый отцов друг поприветствовал их улыбкой, пожал им руки и показал свободную комнату в доме.

Калеб Брюэр раньше был просто охотником, начал он с охоты на зверей, а где-то на жизненном пути перешёл окончательно на другой вид охоты. Но у него в доме до сих пор на стене демонстрировались его охотничьи трофеи — головы оленей, лосей, кугуаров таращились на них сверху стеклянными глазами.

Более секретные свои трофеи Калеб держал в подвале.

Дин оглядел выделенную им комнату, посмотрел на широко распахнутые глаза дочери, лежащей в люльке, и решил прикрыть эти жуткие головы, набросив на них полотенца и наволочки.

— Достаточно уже ребёнку травм, — сухо сказал он Сэму, который наблюдал за этим действом. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы она росла с Бэмби-фобией.

Когда малышка заснула, у них больше не осталось никаких оправданий, чтобы ещё потянуть время. Так что Сэм отпер дверь машины отца и глубоко вдохнул застоявшийся воздух.

Там до сих пор пахло папой.

Пространство за передними сиденьями было забито книгами, в бардачке по-прежнему хранились фальшивые удостоверения со всех концов страны. А на передней панели лежал старый дневник в кожаной обложке, распухший от вложенных между листами пожелтевших газетных вырезок. Сэм взял его. Он стоял, просто держа его в руках, а в мозгу у него проносились тысячи воспоминаний. В детстве Сэм считал, что тут есть ответы на все вопросы. Сейчас он вырос, и у него осталась лишь надежда на то, что где-то здесь найдётся нужный им ответ.

***

Сэм прошёл по тускло освещенному коридору в кабинет, полный книг. Дверь открылась, чуть скрипнув. Он посмотрел на брата, сидящего там — как и всю предыдущую неделю — над кучей томов.

— Есть что-нибудь?

— Угу, — сказал Дин, не поднимая глаз от страницы. — Именно потому я тут от радости колесом хожу, видишь?

— Тебе бы немного поспать, приятель.

Дин устало потер глаза.

— Кто бы говорил. Ты сам-то спал больше нескольких часов за ночь всю эту неделю?

— Мне не надо ещё и о дочери заботиться.

Дин захлопнул книгу и уставился на него.

— Ну, вообще-то я именно этим здесь и пытаюсь заниматься. Забочусь о дочери. Ищу ответы, — он снова поглядел на книгу, придавленную его рукой, и внезапно скинул её со стола. — Будь всё проклято! — выругался он, когда тяжёлый том рухнул на пол, рассыпая листы. — Ничего здесь нет. Двадцать лет охоты — и ничегошеньки!

— Да уж, — согласился Сэм. Они перешерстили каждую из отцовских книг. Дневник изучили от корки до корки.

— Ведьмы, призраки, полтергейст, — сказал Дин с горечью. — Проклятия? Нате вам. Демоны? До хрена! Но грёбаная причина, по которой он вообще занялся этим делом — о ней ничего. Как корова языком слизнула.

— Мы знали, что будет нелегко, Дин, — Сэм попытался быть практичным. Но разочарован он был точно так же, как Дин. И — брат был прав — он не спал и почти не ел. Если бы Мэдди не требовала внимания хоть одного из них, они, без сомнения, днями бы не покидали этот кабинет.

— Что нам дальше делать, Сэм? — спросил Дин. — Эта тварь пришла за мамой, потом пришла за Джессикой. Я наполовину уверен, что в следующий раз она придёт и за Мэдди, а я просто уже не знаю, что мне делать, чёрт возьми. Если бы только знать, отчего всё так, — произнёс он с отчаянием. – Почему именно второго ноября? Почему в твоей детской? И почему — твоя девушка?

Сэм оцепенел.

— Тебе тогда исполнилось ровно шесть месяцев, это имело какое-то значение? — Дин рассуждал вслух. — И чего мы должны бояться больше — того дня, когда Мэдди исполнится полгода, или следующего второго ноября, в следующем году?

— Или всё дело во мне, — негромко перебил его Сэм.

— Что? — нахмурившись, переспросил Дин.

— Ты же сам говорил, Дин — моя детская, моя девушка. Моя мама.

— Сэм, она и моя мама тоже. Она была папиной женой. Это касалось не только тебя.

— Правда? — горько спросил Сэм. — А отчего тогда мама Мэдди не сгорела на потолке? Почему не она, а Джессика?

— Потому что её я не любил! — сорвался Дин. — Понятно? Женщина была матерью моего ребенка, а мне насрать было на неё!

Сэм заморгал. Его до немоты потрясла эта грубая вспышка.

— Ты не понимаешь, что ли, Сэм? Папа любил маму. Ты — любил Джессику. А Мэдди... она... — Дин, задохнувшись, втянул в себя воздух. — Эта тварь забирает тех, кого мы любим. Именно их, — а мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.

Сэм закрыл глаза, прячась от неприкрытого выражения боли на лице брата.

Вся его жизнь, все воспоминания о папе. А Сэм понял только сейчас. Папа был сломан. Теперь, после Джессики, Сэм чувствовал в себе то же самое. Теперь он понял это так, как раньше не смог бы понять. Любить кого-то так сильно. Делать их частью себя, быть самому их частью. А потом беспомощно смотреть, как они умирают в мучениях. Это ломало что-то внутри тебя. Невосстановимо.

Папа такого предвидеть не мог. Сэм был предупреждён, но ничего не понял и предупреждению не внял.

А вот Дину приходилось каждый день проживать с пониманием того, какая судьба может ждать Мэдди. Каждый день держать на руках эту слабую маленькую жизнь, которую он помог создать, и лицом к лицу вставать перед пониманием возможности её потерять. Неудивительно, что он сломался прямо на глазах у Сэма.

— Нет, — слова возражения выскочили у Сэма неожиданно даже для него самого. — Не бывать этому.

— Прям в точку, — резко сказал Дин. — Но здесь нам ответов не найти. Надо попробовать что-то другое.

— И я, похоже, знаю, что именно, — Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Он таил это в себе не одну неделю, но, похоже, пришло время выложить всё на стол.

Хотя это его совсем не радовало.

— Ты о чём?

— Давай признаем наконец, что за несколько недель нам всё равно не сделать того, что не удалось за двадцать лет даже такому охотнику, как папа, — решительно сказал Сэм. — Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь, верно?

Стиснув челюсти, Дин кивнул.

— Поэтому, наверное, нам стоит прекратить розыски этой твари, а сосредоточиться на поиске способа её убить.

— Толку-то от этого, если мы не найдём тварь, — возразил Дин.

Сэм посмотрел на него в упор.

Дин моргнул. Медленно качнул головой.

— Нет, — категорически возразил он. — Ни за что.

Сэм твёрдо глядел на него.

— Сэмми, — неверяще сказал Дин. — Только не говори мне, что собираешься сделать мою дочь приманкой для демона.

— Она уже приманка, Дин, — резко сказал Сэм. — Если тварь идёт за ней, то Мэдди уже отмечена.

Дин помотал головой ошеломленно.

— Это слишком большое допущение. Мы даже не знаем, что это вообще за тварь!

— Тогда нам надо искать то, что может убить любую из них.

— Надо же, как просто, — саркастически сказал Дин. — А когда мы найдём эту волшебную хрень, то чем займёмся? Дежурить будем в её спальне каждую ночь? Пока мы сами тварь не отыщем, нам не узнать, по какому календарю она действует.

Сэм сглотнул, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце.

— Возможно, способ есть.

— Какой? — Дин воззрился на него.

— Незадолго до смерти Джессики, — нерешительно начал Сэм, — мне стали сниться такие кошмары...


	4. Chapter 4

Перед ними разворачивалось шоссе, заходящее солнце позади них заливало всё алым и золотым сиянием. В динамиках ревела "Металлика". Сэм оглянулся на спящего ребенка.

— Её музыка не беспокоит?

— Сам видишь, нет.

Сэм глянул на брата. Дин почти весь день ничего не говорил, только спросил у Сэма, куда ехать, дальше вёл машину молча.

— Ты злишься на меня?

— Нет.

Сэм ещё раз окинул брата долгим взглядом.

— Ты на меня злишься, — заключил он.

Дин вздохнул и покосился в его сторону.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, Сэм, — твёрдо сказал он, — просто пытаюсь... переварить всё это.

— Но ты мне поверил?

— Не знаю, — признался Дин. — Ну, то есть да, мы видели много чертовски необычного и сами занимаемся довольно странными вещами. Но — парапсихологические сны?

— Я понимаю, — согласился Сэм. — Такое должно происходить с другими людьми, не с нами.

— В точку.

— Только, знаешь, Дин — когда это случилось, я подумал так же и выбросил это из головы, убедил себя в том, что это просто сны. Ночные кошмары. И Джессика умерла.

Губы Дина сжались.

— Ты скорей всего никак бы не смог остановить тварь, Сэмми, — сочувственно сказал он. — Даже если бы знал, что она действительно придёт.

Сэм отвернулся обратно к проносящемуся за окном пейзажу; длинные тени замелькали на его лице, ослепив на миг.

— Я мог бы попытаться. Я мог бы попробовать её защитить.

Дин молчал несколько минут, ведя машину, пока Сэм пытался успокоиться.

— Слишком шаткое основание для того, чтобы возлагать на него все наши надежды, — наконец сказал Дин.

— Я бы согласился, если бы у нас не было ничего другого. Но это же не всё. У нас есть папин дневник, там имена его знакомых. Кто-то, возможно, будет в состоянии нам помочь. И если я снова увижу такой сон, то возможно, в этот раз мы его остановим.

Дин глянул в зеркало заднего вида, потом глубоко вздохнул.

— Ладно, — бодро сказал он, — сколько там у нас имён?

— Около двадцати, — Сэм вытащил список. — Я начал пробивать их по LexisNexis, и уже троих вычеркнул. Мертвы.

— Опасное у них занятие, — признал Дин. — Там было всего два десятка контактов с небольшим? Я думал, мы найдём больше имён.

— Ну, я не посчитал тех, кто был зачеркнут. Решил, что это имена умерших.

Дин фыркнул.

— Мы о папе говорим, Сэмми. Знаешь, я его любил, конечно, но вот что он умел в совершенстве — так это доводить людей до бешенства.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Так что возможно, что вычеркнутое — это просто имена людей, с которыми он больше не хотел общаться. Или кто больше не хотел общаться с ним.

Сэм обдумал это.

— Дело говоришь. Сегодня вечером просмотрю ещё раз, добавлю эти имена. Это может повысить шансы, — он снова опустил глаза на список. Некоторые имена в нём были знакомыми, некоторых они не знали. — Дин? — тихо позвал он.

— Да?

— Папа на эти поиски двадцать лет потратил. Как думаешь, у него был план насчет того, что делать, когда выследит тварь?

— У папы всегда был план, — Дин мотнул головой, указывая на дневник. — Будем надеяться, что он этот план доверил хоть кому-то из этих людей.

***

В ванной комнате шумел душ. Сэм рылся в своей сумке из-под ноута. Бросив взгляд на люльку Мэдди, безопасно пристроенную на столе, он увидел, что малышка зевает с пустышкой во рту, ресницы у неё дергаются — значит, сейчас проснётся. Сэм прекратил розыски носков и расстегнул молнию её украшенной кроликами сумки. Вытащил оттуда и разложил в боевой готовности всё необходимое для переодевания четырехмесячного младенца.

Когда Мэдди засопела и фыркнула, просыпаясь, Сэм сидел за столом, рассеянно перебирая пальцами стеганную ткань сумки. Интересно, он когда-нибудь к этому привыкнет? Розовые носочки с кружавчиками поверху. Слюнявчики с изображениями улыбающихся звёздочек или плюшевых мишек. Розовый цвет... да повсюду.

Ещё Сэму было интересно, не ощущал ли Дин нечто такое же, когда смотрел на свою вещевую сумку цвета хаки и старую кожаную — для оружия? Не задавался ли вопросом, могут ли эти два мира сосуществовать рядом?

Это напоминало Сэму те времена, когда он только что переехал вместе с Джесс в квартиру. Как он тогда умилялся разным её бутылочкам и кремам, всем этими изящным женским штучкам. Он вспомнил, как помогал ей заправлять постель, раскладывать кружевные и атласные подушечки, совершенно ими не используемые. Она засмеялась, когда он спросил, нахрена они вообще тогда нужны? Но в её глазах одновременно было какое-то печальное понимание, словно то, что Сэм вырос, лишённый этих милых и бесполезных жизненных мелочей, её ранило.

Проснувшаяся Мэдди тихо покряхтываля и вздыхала, это был верный признак того, что ей требовалось внимание или еда, или то и другое вместе, причём чертовски быстро. Так что Сэм стряхнул свои скорбные воспоминания и вынул малышку из люльки на стол.

Она сразу же просияла, захлопала длинными ресничками и, счастливая, стала надувать пузыри на губах. Сэм покачал головой. Даже если бы не было у неё этих огромных орехово-зеленых глаз, что с головой выдавали, в кого она пошла, он бы всё равно узнал ребенка Дина лишь по такому вот поведению. Похоже, заигрывание у них было в генах. Сэм на секунду представил эту девчонку подростком и не удержался от смеха — Дину предстояли сплошные головняки. Карма — такая сука.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил Сэм, усаживая её на мягкую заднюшку и придерживая качающуюся головку.

— Ня, — сообщила она, пуская слюни. — Ня-ння-ня!

— Не «Ня», а Сэм, — сказал он, глядя в её круглые глаза. — Сэ-Сэ-Сэм.

— Ня!

«Сойдёт», — решил Сэм. Он положил её на спинку и расстегнул памперс. Обтер кожу и припудрил присыпкой, как профи. Разводить молочную смесь и кормить — этим обычно занимался Дин, и ночью именно он вставал к Мэдди, стоило той пошевелиться, желая еды. Но привлекать брата к смене памперсов Дин не стеснялся, и в этом деле Сэм стал крупным специалистом. Он закрепил липучки и пощекотал толстенький живот Мэдди — просто, чтобы услышать, как она взвизгнет от смеха. Мрачное его настроение развеялось. Он наклонился и пофыркал ей в животик. Она сразу вцепилась ему в волосы и дёрнула, вызвав у него гримасу.

— Ай, — поморщился он, выпутывая длинные пальчики, — вот это хватка. А как тебе вот такое? — и он пофыркал губами ей и в щёку, подняв на воздух и уворачиваясь от цепких ручек. Она извивалась в его руках и повизгивала, смеясь.

Подняв голову, Сэм увидел, что в дверях комнаты стоит брат в низко сползших на бедра джинсах и вытирает голову полотенцем.

Мэдди всё ещё хихикала и дрыгалась, воодушевлённо хлопая Сэма по физиономии, и он почувствовал, как его щёки потеплели от смущения.

— Попался, — Дин усмехнулся, отбросил полотенце в сторону и зашёл в комнату. — Так я и знал, что долго ты ей сопротивляться не сможешь.

— Я и не сопротивлялся, — возразил Сэм, одёргивая её мягкую рубашечку и усаживая себе на колени. — С чего бы мне?

— Да ладно, Сэм, не дрейфь, — Дин натягивал через голову поношенную белую футболку. — Ты дольше меня продержался, кстати.

Мэдди взвизгнула и дрыгнула ногой, дабы вернуть Сэмово внимание себе, и он пощекотал ей живот. Слова брата зацепили его.

— Ты сопротивлялся этому? Почему?

Дин присел на край кровати и некоторое время задумчиво на него смотрел.

— Потому что мы с её матерью собирались её отдавать, Сэм. Отдать на усыновление.

— Ты серьёзно? — Сэм автоматически приобнял малышку у себя на коленях.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Тогда казалось, что так для неё будет лучше. Чтобы у неё была настоящая заботливая семья.

— Ты — её семья, — Сэму никак не удавалось переварить сказанное братом. — Ты её отец.

— Ну да, и вот он — я, — напомнил ему Дин. — Но я не особо чувствовал себя отцом, пока она не родилась, — он протянул руки к Мэдди, и она, радостно запищав, изогнулась в Сэмовых руках и, когда тот стал передавать её, потянулась вперёд к отцу. — Привет, детка моя!

— Не могу понять, — в искреннем замешательстве сказал Сэм, глядя, как Дин обнял ребёнка, а та радостно уткнулась ему в шею, свернувшись в комочек. — Какого дьявола с тобой происходило после смерти папы, Дин? Я про это, что ты рассказал, — как ты велел матери Мэдди сделать аборт, как хотел отказаться от свой плоти и крови. Это словно не про тебя, чувак. Ведь именно ты всегда был тем, кто старался держать нашу семью вместе.

— И взгляни, в какие радости мне это вылилось, — ответил Дин. — Ты ушел, папа тоже. А потом, когда его не стало, я остался совсем один, — он встал, чмокнул Мэдди в щёчку и уложил её обратно в люльку. Она горестно заволновалась, проникновенно хлопая ему глазками с длинными ресницами. Дин наклонился над её переносной кроваткой, давая малышке ухватиться за свой шершавый палец.

— Тебе не обязательно было жить в одиночестве, — тихо напомнил ему Сэм. — Ты знал мой адрес, Дин.

— Ну да. Но, как я тебе уже говорил... — начал Дин.

— Ты на некоторое время скатился на дно, — подхватил Сэм. — Да, я в курсе, Дин, ты уже говорил. И что же это значило?

— Надеюсь, Сэмми, тебе такого никогда узнать не придётся, — выражение лица Дина не поддавалось расшифровке.

— Да чёрт, чего именно не придётся? — зло сказал Сэм. — Хватит уже этих фальшивых тайн, мне надоело. Скажи наконец, чувак, что с тобой случилось?

— Ты вправду хочешь знать? — брат поднял голову, свет лампы из-за плеча подчеркнул натянутую линию его подбородка, блеснул в глазах. — Я был так зол, Сэм. Я злился на папу за то, что его убили. Я злился на тебя за то, что ты ушёл. Я, блин, злился на вас обоих — за то, что вы всё разломали на куски. Но больше всего я злился на самого себя. Потому что мне было двадцать четыре года, и никакой, блядь, собственной жизни у меня до сих пор не было.

Его голос стал громким, и Мэдди зашевелилась беспокойно, её недовольное хныканье перешло в громкий плач, почти заглушив гневные слова отца.

— Ты что, думаешь, я не злился? — резко сказал Сэм, заводясь с пол-оборота. — Папа выгнал меня, вычеркнул из своей жизни. А ты? Ты пошёл у него на поводу. Ты отвернулся от меня, Дин. Ты вообще представляешь хоть, каково это — узнать о смерти отца из СМС-ки? А вокруг ни единого человека, которому можно об этом рассказать, который поймёт, о чём ты скорбишь? Думаешь, меня не убивало то, что последним, сказанным мной папе, было... — Сэм задохнулся, не в силах продолжать.

Последние слова, сказанные им отцу, были: "Иди к чёрту!" А свои последние слова Джессике Сэм так и не смог вспомнить, хотя ломал голову несколько дней. Он даже не помнил, поцеловал ли её тем вечером на прощание перед уходом.

Рыдания Мэдди стали громче, и Дин поднял её из люльки и обнял, легонько похлопывая по спинке.

— Чш-ш-ш, — прошептал он. — Тише, я тут.

Сэм отвернулся и резко вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Его злость утихла так же быстро, как поднялась, задавленная горестными воспоминаниями.

— С ней всё хорошо? — глухо спросил он.

Крики Мэдди прекратились, сменившись икающими всхлипами, и Сэм бросил взгляд через плечо. Дин потирал ей спинку, а её маленькая головка устало покоилась на его плече.

— Не нравятся ей, когда голос повышают, — сообщил брат, утешающе целуя дочку в висок. — Видит бог, в первые месяцы жизни она такого достаточно наслушалась.

Сэм устало вздохнул и сел за стол. Розовое одеяльце в люльке Дин откинул, когда поднимал малышку, и Сэм, протянув руку, расправил его, погладив кончиками пальцев стёганый хлопок.

— Прости.

Мэдди начала задрёмывать. Дин сел на другой стул, откинулся на спинку, всё ещё поглаживая маленькую спинку. 

— Да, и ты меня. — сказал севшим голосом. — Надо было мне позвонить тебе, Сэмми, я понимаю. Голова у меня совсем не варила, наверное, — он уложил Мэдди на руку и плотнее прижал к себе. — Долго тогда у меня голова не варила.

— Мы все ошибаемся, — печально сказал Сэм. — Все делаем и говорим то, что потом хотим вернуть обратно. Но, Дин, нельзя допустить, чтобы такое случилось снова. Ты и я... Мы — всё, что есть друг у друга.

Дин чуть улыбнулся.

— Ты, я и Мэдди, — поправил он. — Мы не идеальная семья, Сэм, но всё же мы — семья. Никто из нас не будет одинок, если мы станем держаться вместе.

Сэму удалось выдавить из себя немного улыбки.

— Отцовство сделало тебя мудрым, Дин?

— Не иначе, — насмешливо согласился Дин. — Сэмми, когда появилась Мэдди, я понял одну вещь. Папа не хотел бы, чтобы из-за его смерти я развалился на куски. Джессику я не знал, но думаю, она была бы не против того, чтобы ты нашёл утешение в собственной семье, — он наклонился к брату, и Сэм вытянул руки, на которые Дин осторожно переложил спящего ребенка. Малышка была такой теплой, беззащитной ношей, она тихо посапывала, и пахло от неё сладким, младенческим.

— Именно это и сделала Мэдди. Сделала это со мной, Сэм. Заставила меня вспомнить, что в мире есть хорошее, пусть я долгое время ничего, кроме плохого, не видел. Такое вот она делает лучше всего. Ну... — Дин наклонил голову, обдумывая. — Такое, а ещё слюни. Она чемпион мира по пусканию слюней.

Сэм фыркнул, его грудь от смеха дрогнула, и Мэдди заворочалась на руках.

— Чш-ш, — предостерёгающе шепнул он, — не смеши меня.

— Положи её обратно в люльку, — сказал Дин. — Если ты каждый раз будешь хватать её на руки, как только она захнычет, то совсем её избалуешь.

— Я хватаю её на руки? — с негодованием прошипел Сэм. — Да ты сам...

— Схожу за ужином, — прервал его Дин, надевая носки. — Пиццу будешь?

Сэм сжёг его взглядом, потом закатил глаза и сообщил:

— Буду.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LexisNexis — американская компания, работающая в сфере информационных услуг (предоставление онлайн-доступа к многоотраслевым базам данных). из Википедии


	5. Chapter 5

Сэм отрубился, повалившись на вторую кровать. Его длинные ноги свешивались с края, он тихо всхрапывал, и от выдохов шевелились длинные пряди волос у него на лбу. Дин разложил чистый комбинезончик для Мэдди, потом стал расстёгивать тот, что был на ней, осторожно отщёлкивая кнопки и высвобождая дрыгающиеся ручки и ножки.

Мэдди запищала и стала выгибаться под заботливыми отцовскими руками.

— Чш-ш, — прошипел Дин, глянув на Сэма. Брат толком не спал ни одной ночи с тех пор, как Дин забрал его из Стэнфорда. С некоторым чувством вины Дин думал, что присутствие в комнате мотеля маленького ребенка отчасти было тому причиной. Мэдди была послушной девочкой, но если она проспала пять часов подряд — считай, повезло. А если она не спала, то и никто вокруг неё, соответственно, спать был не должен.

Сэм во сне шевельнулся, ресницы его дрогнули.

— Дай поспать дяде, — пробормотал Дин Мэдди, распелёнывая и беря её на руки. Он закрыл за ними дверь ванной с тихим щелчком. Держа Мэдди одной рукой, открутил краны душа, пуская воду нужной температуры. Потом сбросил полотенце с талии и ступил в поддон душевой кабины.

Под струи он встал спиной, стараясь, чтобы на нежную кожу ребенка вода попадала осторожно. Мэдди наморщила носик, на несколько секунд вид у неё стал какой-то неуверенный. Потом Дин чуть повернулся, позволяя тёплой воде окатить малышку. Тут наконец она вспомнила, что такое с ней было и раньше, и принялась хлопать руками по струйкам, брызгаясь и хихикая, когда вода попадала на её розовые щёки.

Сам Дин довольствовался тем, что просто поворачивался под душем, давая тёплой воде успокаивать утомлённое многочасовым вождением тело. За последние насколько недель они с Сэмом, наверное, от края до края проехали страну, разыскивая одного за другим тех, кто был в списке. Мэдди растопырила ручки и ляпнулась ему на грудь морской звездой. Он улыбнулся ей, наслаждаясь её незамутненной радостью. На самом деле они оба не слишком нуждались в помывке, Мэдди он обычно просто обтирал влажными полотенцами по-быстрому. Но тёплые струи душа так расслабляли, накрывшая их вода смывала с них заботы дня, и Дину этого было довольно.

За дверью раздался шум, Дин насторожился. Выйдя из-под струй, он наклонил голову, прислушиваясь

— Дин?! — это был вопль его брата. Дверь ванной с грохотом распахнулась. Дин крепко прижал одной рукой Мэдди к себе и собрался, готовый к опасности. — Дин? — занавеска душа разорвалась, и он увидел Сэма — тот был босиком, вид загнанный, на глазах у брата блестели слёзы, 

— В чём дело? — резко спросил Дин, осматривая через его плечо пустую комнату номера и кровать со сбитой постелью. — Сэм? — требовательно спросил он, закрывая одной рукой краны. Брат бессмысленно уставился на него.

— Я потерял Мэдди, — беспомощно сказал он. Дин вытаращился на него и нахмурился. Проклятье, у Сэма был такой вид, словно он в шоке.

— Мы принимали душ, — сказал ему Дин. — Сэм, какого чёрта ты сюда вломился? Напугал меня до усрачки.

Сэм сглотнул. Зажмурися, потом открыл глаза, так и выглядя потрясённым. Пробормотал:

— Я проснулся, а люлька Мэдди — пустая, — у Сэма заплясали губы, он поднял глаза на брата и сказал: — Дин, я видел... то... Мне оно приснилось.

Дин схватил полотенце с вешалки и сунул его Сэму.

— Возьми Мэдди, — велел он. Сэм на миг насупился на него, но взял полотенце и подхватил в него племянницу. Дин поднял с пола своё полотенце и обернул вокруг пояса. Он пошел в спальню, Сэм последовал за ним, машинально промокая тонкой тканью мотельного полотенца спинку Мэдди. В свете лампы влажные кудри Мэдди казались тёмно-золотыми. Дин включил ещё одну лампу и потянулся забрать дочь у брата.

— Расскажи мне всё, Сэм, — велел он.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, но кивнул и сказал:

— Мне оно приснилось, Дин. Так же, как те кошмары, о Джессике.

Дин сел на кровать, внезапно ощутив слабость в коленках.

— У тебя часто бывают кошмары, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранить здравомыслие.

— Не такие, — в голосе Сэма было отчаяние. — Этот даже на сон не был похож. Больше... на видение.

— Видение, — безжизненно повторил Дин.

Сэм уселся напротив и резко подался вперед, к нему. 

— Я тебе рассказывал, Дин, что мне снилась Джессика — та самая ночь, когда она умерла. За несколько дней до того, как это произошло в действительности. И это было так ярко. Словно по-настоящему.

Дин слушал сосредоточенно и кивал.

— И это видение было таким же?

Сэм кивнул. Глаза его всё еще были огромными, зрачки расширились. 

— Я его видел, — дрожащим голосом сказал он. — В этот раз я видел... это, — он словно слов подобрать не мог. — Дин, мне кажется, это был демон.

Дин свёл брови. 

— В смысле? Ты видел кого-то, одержимого демоном?

Сэм помотал головой.

— Нет, Дин, это был демон. В собственном обличье. У него глаза были такие... — лицо Сэма перекосилось. — Жёлто-зелёные, как гной.

— Мерзость какая, — пробормотал Дин, крепче обхватывая Мэдди руками. Та прижалась к отцу, внимательно глядя на него, словно чувствовала, что что-то идёт не так. — Но почему ты решил, что это именно демон? Тварей много, могла быть и другая.

— Не знаю, — Сэм потряс головой. — Я просто ощутил какую-то его силу. Почувствовал это, хотя он даже пальцем не шевельнул. Дин, когда мне снилась Джессика, я и сам был в том сне. Ну, в видении. Я сам там лежал на кровати и чувствовал, как на меня капала кровь. Посмотрел наверх и увидел её. А в этот раз... — Сэм уставился на брата. — Я видел… его. Когда там... всё происходило.

— Что именно происходило? Расскажи точно, — приказал Дин.

Сэм отвёл глаза, побледнев. 

— Мэдди плакала, — сказал он. — Там был коридор в каком-то незнакомом доме. Потом — комната, и там было это. Его глаза... — Сэма передёрнуло. — Он даже мускулом не шевельнул, Дин, но я чувствовал его силу, — Сэм хмурился и морщил потный лоб. — Наверное, мама и Джессика ощущали именно это.

— Давай дальше.

— На потолке был… кто-то, — резко сказал Сэм. — Мэдди кричала и тянула руки. А я… ничего не мог, — Сэм сжал губы, пытаясь овладеть собой. — Потом была кровь. И огонь, — быстро выплевывая слова, закончил он. — И всё было кончено.

Те пробелы, что Сэм оставил в своём рассказе, Дин мог и сам заполнить. Сделать это было легко, поскольку Сэм всё ещё избегал пристального взгляда брата. Дин посмотрел на него, сгорбившегося сидя на кровати, потом перевёл глаза на доверчиво прильнувшую к нему малышку. Они оба искали в нём опоры, оба ждали от него решений. Волна паники поднялась в нём. Он не знал, что делать. 

— Ещё ведь не время, Сэм, — наконец выговорил он. — Да того, как Мэдди исполнится полгода, ещё несколько недель осталось. И много месяцев до следующего ноября. Так почему?..

Сэм помотал головой.

— Я не знаю, Дин. И мне... страшно.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — пробормотал Дин. Он окинул взглядом комнату, чувствуя себя бесполезным и ничего не понимающим. Подумал — а что бы тут сделал папа? Какие бы мысли у папы были насчет видений Сэма? Сердце его сжалось. Как хотелось бы ему, чтобы отец был здесь. Взгляд Дина упал на лежащий рядом с сумкой дневник, и внезапное воспоминание вспыхнуло в его мозгу.

— На, — сказал он, передавая Мэдди Сэму. — Вытри её и одень.

— Дин? — Сэм принял ребёнка. – Что такое?

Дин схватил отцовский дневник и стал листать страницы.

— Я сейчас вспомнил кое-что. Папа мне когда-то давно рассказывал.

Сэм положил Мэдди на постель и стал её вытирать. Взгляд его метался туда-сюда — от малышки к брату, листавшему пожелтелые страницы. 

— Вот, — сказал Дин, кладя дневник на кровать рядом с Мэдди. Он ткнул пальцем в примитивный план местности.

— Что это?

— Ты точно уверен, Сэм, что эта тварь — демон?

Сэм подсунул под Мэдди памперс и, ловко обернув вокруг неё, закрепил. И сказал:

— Я бы жизнь свою на это поставил.

Дин указал подбородком на ребенка в бережных Сэмовых руках.

— Ты ставишь на это её жизнь.

Сэм стиснул челюсти. Он прихватил Мэдди ладонями за талию, поглаживая большими пальцами ей по животику.

— Я уверен.

Дин показал на карту.

— Папа нарисовал этот план лет пять назад. Это одна из гор в Аппалачах. Там жила женщина, Лидия Морган её звали. Папа говорил — если мне понадобятся какие-то сведения о демонах, она тот самый человек, у которого можно их получить.

Сэм хмуро спросил:

— Почему он это рассказывал тебе, а мне — нет?

Дин взял дневник и сунул в сумку. 

— Вы в то время вообще почти не разговаривали, насколько я помню. Ладно, Сэмми, не знаю, как ты, а я сегодня точно уже не усну. Заканчивай одевать Мэдди, я пока вещи соберу. Пора в дорогу.

Но Сэм лишь уселся на край кровати, уставившись на ребёнка.

— Сэмми?

— Это уже скоро, Дин, — тихо сказал он. — Может, всего несколько дней осталось. — Сэм поднял голову, ловя взгляд брата. — А мы не готовы.

Это были те самые слова, которые Дину сейчас вопил собственный мозг, но каким-то образом, произнесённые братом, они Дина немного успокоили.

— Сэм, давай просто поторопимся.

***

Они бросили своё снаряжение в машину, Дин открыл заднюю дверь и закрепил на сиденье люльку. Мэдди лежала в мягкой своей кроватке, сосала пустышку и размахивала руками. Одной ручкой она потянулась к Дину, и тот дал ей палец. Малышка мягко схватила его — такая маленькая, уязвимая, сонно помаргивающая. Дин ощутил слабое её пожатие, и груз заботы придавил его, но сердце исполнилось огромной любви.

Она так много значила для него, что иногда он даже пугался этого. Во всём мире у него были только Мэдди и Сэм. Когда он потерял отца, его это едва не убило. Но если ему случится потерять дочь или брата...

Сэм стал усаживаться на пассажирское сиденье, но остановился, когда Дин похлопал его по плечу.

— Может, поведёшь? — спросил брат. Расстегнув молнию на куртке, Дин прижал Мэдди к себе и снова застегнул поношенную кожанку. Сэм распрямился, посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, кивнул и взял ключи.

Дин уселся на пассажирское сиденье и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Одну руку он подсунул под него, защитно прикрыв ею дочь. Сэм сел за руль и пристально посмотрел на них. В глаза ему бросился светлый пушок волос и розовая соска-пустышка, ритмично двигающаяся в губах Мэдди.

Он включил зажигание, машина взревела, и они поехали в ночь.

***

— Как думаешь, папа сделал бы так же? — спросил Сэм. — Если бы наверняка знал, что это демон? Поехал бы повидаться с этой женщиной?

— Он говорил, что она — лучшая, — тихо сказал Дин. Мэдди крепко спала на его груди, прижавшись к ней нежной щёчкой. — Меня только одно беспокоит. Он говорил, что она старая. В смысле, совсем старая. Я даже не уверен, жива ли она ещё.

Сэм глянул на него.

— Так почему бы нам не позвонить ей? В смысле, прежде чем мы проделаем весь этот путь в Западную Виргинию.

— У неё нет телефона.

— Дин, сейчас 2005 год. У всех есть телефон.

Дин лишь пожал плечами и тихо сказал:

— Сэм?

— А?

— Кто был там... на потолке?

Сэм кинул на него быстрый взгляд, дёрнул щекой.

— Ты о чём?

— В твоём видении. Ты сказал, на потолке был... кто-то. Кто там был?

Судорожно вдохнув, Сэм бросил на брата ещё один мрачный взгляд. Дин кивнул. Когда он слушал рассказ брата, он уже почти не сомневался в этом.

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал он и через куртку ласково погладил Мэдди по спинке, ощущая напротив сердца её живое тепло, — Надо полагать, сейчас я — самое приближённое к матери, что есть у неё.

— Мне так жаль, Дин, — тихо сказал Сэм.

Они неслись сквозь ночь. Дин на несколько минут задумался и наконец сказал:

— Дженнифер знала-таки, что делает, когда сбежала от нас.

— Дженнифер? — Сэм с любопытством глянул на него. — Это мать Мэдди? Ты раньше её имя не называл.

Дин кивнул.

— Знаю. Сэм, всё о ней — на последней странице моей записной книжки, и телефон её тоже. Ну, последний известный мне номер её телефона.

— Дин?

— Там ещё адрес и имена её родителей, — продолжал Дин. — Они довольно милые, хотя меня, конечно, ненавидят, сам понимаешь. Так что не стоит им звонить, если ещё не совсем отчаялся.

— Прекрати, Дин, — решительно сказал Сэм.

Дин, словно и не услышав его, продолжал: 

— Ещё там лежит свидетельство о рождении Мэдди и книжка её прививок. Тебе надо будет...

— Прекрати, я сказал! — крикнул Сэм. Дин закрыл рот. — Просто перестань говорить со мной так, словно ты обязательно умрёшь, ладно? Мы знали, что тварь появится, и мы с этим справимся.

— Сэм, поверь, мне обо всём этом хочется думать ещё меньше, чем тебе, — искренне сказал Дин. — Но у меня теперь есть Мэдди, я не могу просто игнорировать риски. Я — отец, я должен подумать и о таком.

Сэм упрямо потряс головой.

— Единственное, о чём тебе надо думать — как нам с этим справиться, — сказал он решительно. — Послушай же, я увидел сейчас эту тварь. Мы узнали, что это демон. У нас уже есть фора, так ведь? Наверняка существует что-то, что мы можем сделать для того, чтобы побороть демона, или хотя бы отогнать.

Дин кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он, глядя в ночь за окном.

— Да, — неуверенно повторил Сэм. — Пусть даже у этой женщины не будет ответов на наши вопросы, она всё равно из папиных знакомых. Она наверняка знает что-то или кого-то ещё.

Дин бросил на брата взгляд, полный сочувствия. Представить невозможно, как Сэму сейчас трудно. Он потерял женщину, которую любил, — из-за этой твари. Из-за этого... демона. А теперь он же преследует его племянницу и брата. Всё, что осталось от его семьи.

— Сэм, — позвал Дин негромко.

Сэм прикусил губу и посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, приятель, это тяжело... но я должен попросить тебя пообещать мне кое-что сейчас.

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Не надо тебе этого просить, Дин. Ты и сам знаешь, если что-то случится... Ты ведь знаешь это? Что я позабочусь о Мэдди?

Дин кивнул. Он знал, но всё же был рад это услышать.

— Это я знаю, — сказал он искренне. — Но я не это прошу тебя пообещать. Ну, то есть, если тварь придёт. Когда она придёт… Обещай мне, что в первую очередь будешь думать о Мэдди. Не пытайся помочь мне.

— Дин, — неверяще произнёс Сэм.

— Я серьёзно, Сэм, — продолжал Дин. — О себе я сам позабочусь. Твоё дело — вытащить оттуда Мэдди, обеспечить её безопасность. Как мы с папой делали это для тебя. Обещаешь?

Сэм молчал долго, Дин мог читать его лицо, менявшее выражения одно за другим, и ему стало физически плохо от страданий брата. Но отступиться было невозможно, ему необходимо было это обещание. Что бы не произошло потом, что бы им не пришлось делать, чтобы разобраться с этим — Дину нужно было, чтобы Сэм ему это пообещал.

В конце концов брат кивнул.

— Обещаю.


	6. Chapter 6

— Лидия Морган, — задумчиво сказал Сэм. — «Охотничье-рыбачий домик Морганов». Это только мне чудится, или ты тоже ощущаешь здесь флюиды семейства Уолтон? — он повернулся, указывая на заправку и вывеску на ней: «Бензин Морган и Ко». — У ребят тут монополия просто.

Дин вылез из машины, устало потягиваясь. Вздрогнул от морозного воздуха. Открыв дверь, расстегнул крепления и вынул Мэдди из люльки, убедившись предварительно, что её шерстяная шапка натянута по самые ушки.

— Лишь бы ванная комната у них там была, — утомленно сказал он.

— Мэдди скоро понадобится автокресло, люльку она уже перерастает, — сообщил Сэм, забирая малышку с рук Дина и поднимая повыше себе на плечо, где она сразу ухватила его рукавичками за волосы. Сэм плотнее укутал её в одеяльце.

— Да, — согласился Дин, отгоняя одолевавшие его страхи о будущем. Они ехали всю ночь и большую часть дня, и каждый ушедший под колёса дюйм дороги Дином ощущался как утекающие минуты и часы, тикающие будильником в его мозгу. По мере продвижения на юг температура падала, а сейчас радио к тому же выдало предупреждение насчет январской снежной бури, которая будет конкурентом даже Снежной Катастрофе 1996 года. Дин изо всех сил пытался держать Мэдди в тепле, сидя с ней на переднем пассажирском сиденье, но в конце концов сдался и на рассвете уложил её в автолюльку. И уселся там рядом с ней, чтобы покормить и сменить памперс, пока Сэм за рулём. Ему трудно было отпускать её от себя, — даже сейчас, когда она была в безопасности на Сэмовых руках, Дин всё равно одной рукой прикасался к ней, оберегал её.

Он наполнил топливный бак машины, потом пошёл вслед за Сэмом в магазинчик. Подошёл там к прилавку. В магазинчике было жарко, у Дина даже в носу защипало, когда тепло быстро охватило его тело. Ему казалось, что сердце у него колотится как бешеное. Именно сейчас они узнают, не зря ли проделали путь в сотни миль.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Сэм, выдавая молодому парню за прилавком одну из своих широких, с ямочками на щеках, улыбок. Тот опустил свой автомобильный журнал.

— Только за бензин?

— Да, спасибо, — Сэм отдал ему деньги. — Э... мы тут ищем Лидию Морган, вы её не знаете?

Парень улыбнулся.

— Вам надо бы уточнить, какую из. У нас тут сейчас три Лидии Морган, не считая ещё двух, которые были Морган до замужества.

— Она должна быть весьма пожилой, — сказал Дин. — Лет восьмидесяти с небольшим, наверное.

— А, Бабуля Морган! — сказал парень. — Ну, тогда вы на правильном пути.

— То есть она ещё жива? — Дин позволил проблеску надежды зародиться в душе.

— Бабуля? Да ту топором не прикончишь! Её мать дожила до ста трёх лет, а бабка её, как рассказывают, была ещё старше, когда умерла. Так что в ближайшее время Бабуля никуда не денется.

Сэм кинул на Дина обнадежившийся взгляд и спросил:

— Карты этих гор у вас, наверное, нет?

— Понятное дело, — парень вытащил сложенную брошюру и раскрыл её. — Домик их в это время года очень популярен, особенно сейчас, когда там открылась лыжная трасса, так что дорогу туда расчистили сегодня утром. — Он прочертил по карте пальцем, указывая. Потом поглядел в заиндевевшее окно на машину. — Клёвая у вас тачка. Но если вы поедете к Бабулиному дому, то вам гололёдные цепи понадобятся, парни. Сейчас ещё ничего, но прогноз обещает к вечеру сильное понижение температуры, — он перевёл взгляд с Сэма на Дина. — Если требуется, мы даём их напрокат.

***

Дин сел за руль и они медленно двинулись в гору. Сэм без единого слова уселся рядом с Мэдди на заднее сиденье. Дин кивнул ему благодарно. Несмотря на все их тревоги, на тоску Сэма, — воспоминания об этих нескольких месяцах были для Дина лучшими за последние годы. Сейчас он мог уже себе признаться, как сильно он скучал по Сэму, пока они жили в разлуке. Неважно, с кем он был тогда, какими делами заполнял пустоту тех дней, — без брата он всё равно был чертовски одинок. Даже Мэдди, хоть и вернула его к жизни, этого изменить не смогла.

Сэм тоже полюбил Мэдди, что Дина весьма утешало. Дженнифер, бросив его тогда, оставила Мэдди с Дином, и его это вполне устроило. Он заботился о ней с самого дня её появления на свет. Но теперь он разделил её с Сэмом и сам поражался, как легко это вышло, как быстро Сэм вписался во всё это.

Конечно, Дину такое было легче, чем многим, он и о Сэмми заботился не так уж давно. Мэдди была младше и к тому же девочка, но особой разницы не было. Держать в чистоте и в тепле. И в основном полагаться на здравый смысл.

— Метель усиливается, — с тревогой сказал Сэм. Дин глянул в зеркало на него и увидел, как брат обеспокоенно смотрит на заснеженные деревья. — Надеюсь, эта женщина сможет нам помочь. Похоже, вернуться отсюда быстро мы не сможем.

Чтобы подняться до указанного места по извилистой дороге, им потребовалось полчаса. Почтовый ящик стоял именно там, где показал на карте парень с заправки. Дин свернул на узкую дорожку и аккуратно затормозил возле дома.

Тот на самом деле скорее был похож на бревенчатую хижину, но хижину высокую и обширную, с большим крыльцом-террасой по фасаду. Они смотрели на окна дома, пытаясь разглядеть, что внутри, но тут входная дверь открылась, и появилась неуклюжая фигура в накинутом на плечи пальто и ярком головном платке, завязанном под подбородком.

— Ну, чего вы там застряли? — позвала она их, махнув рукой. — Пошли в тепло!

Дин переглянулся с Сэмом и открыл дверь, закутавшись поплотнее. Сэм передал ему Мэдди, и он укрыл её одеялом с головой, прижимая к своему плечу.

— Иди-ка с малявкой в дом, вишь, снег валит по-собачьи на дворе, — ворчала женщина, маня их рукой за собой, когда Дин поднимался на крыльцо. — Заходите, ребятки, на Бабулиной-то кухне куда как лучше да теплее.

Дин и Сэм потопали ногами на придверном коврике, пока старуха запирала двери. Она сняла шерстяной платок с головы и принялась их оглядывать яркими живыми глазами.

— Винчестера пацаны, никак?

Сэм вытаращился на неё. Маленькая старушка насмешливо хмыкнула. Её волосы были такими же белыми, как тот снег, что она смела со своих плеч. А кожа её была тёмной, вся в морщинах. Она выглядела очень старой, но силы в жилистых её руках хватало — видно было по тому, как она встряхнула своё пальто, прежде чем повесить его на крючок у двери.

— Вы экстрасенс, что ли? — спросил её Дин. Он слишком сильно устал и издёргался, чтобы придумать более вежливый вопрос.

Старушка рассмеялась снова.

— Господь преблагий, нет, конечно. Вот уж чего никогда не хотела, так этой ноши.

Сэм грустно усмехнулся.

— А теперь дай-ка я малявочку твою возьму, — сказала женщина. Дин снова глянул на Сэма, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Не волнуйся, — сказала старушка. — Я её понянькаю, а вы пока раздевайтесь, куртки снимайте. А то промозгли, поди, до костей?

Дин неохотно передал ей Мэдди. Он внимательно смотрел, как Бабуля откинула одеяльце, открывая лицо малышки. Мэдди тёрла глазки и извивалась, недовольная, что в тепле, стоявшем в хижине, она спелёнута так плотно. 

— Ох ты, гляньте только на эти щёчки-яблочки! — пропела Бабуля. Сдвинув одеяло, она сняла шерстяную шапочку у Мэдди с головы и потрепала её по светлым волосам. — А пальчики-то, поди, после такого долгого пути поразмять охота? — проворковала ей Бабуля. — Ага?

Дин повесил куртку на гвоздик рядом с Сэмовой и затем проследовал за Бабулей на кухню. На огромной плите пыхтели кастрюли, тепло от печи расходилось по всему помещению. Дин почувствовал, как в этом уюте напряжение покидает его плечи.

— Мэм? А как вы узнали, что мы приедем? — вежливо поинтересовался Сэм.

— Невелика штука, — сказала Бабуля, усаживаясь в кресло с Мэдди на коленях. — На нашей горе большинство жителей — родня старенькой Бабуле. Вы только колесо на дорогу высунули, а мне уж десяток человек за минуту отзвонились.

— А как вы узнали наше имя? — Дин уселся за старый стол с тщательно вычищенной столешницей. Сэм сел рядом и протянул руки к печке; промерзшие костяшки пальцев у него заныли.

— А это уже похитрее будет, — самодовольно сказала Бабуля. — На заправке-то, это ж мой правнук. Он мне и позвонил, рассказал, что вы едете, да все уши мне прожужжал насчет вашей шикарной машины. А я, конечно, враз вспомнила такую же машину, подъехавшую к моему дому, дай бог памяти, лет двадцать назад. — Бабуля чмокнула Мэдди в мягкие кудряшки, и малышка, вытянув шейку, радостно ей улыбнулась. — Так я и додумалась, что вы — сыночки Джона Винчестера, и угадала ведь, да? — она сверкнула по-птичьи глазами, и Сэм улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Да, мэм, — согласился он. Потом нахмурил брови. — Я думал, у вас тут нет телефона.

— Это 2005 год, сынок. Телефоны есть у всех, — усмехнулась Бабуля.

Сэм ухмыльнулся Дину. Бабуля наморщила нос.

— Хотя если подумать, то, когда ваш отец меня разыскал, телефона у меня не было. Тогда я намного моложе была. А сейчас внуки мои так суетятся вокруг меня, ужас просто, — она расплылась в улыбке, явно этим весьма довольная. Потом немного сникла. — Слыхала, папа ваш скончался. Так жалко было. Хороший был человек.

— Да, мэм, — грустно сказал Сэм.

— И вот что, — продолжила Бабуля чуть более оживленно. — Хватит мне тут мэмкать! Зовите меня Бабулей, как все зовут. Это всё равно что бабушка, только неродная.

— А я — Сэм, — представился Сэм. — А это мой брат Дин и его дочка, Мэдди.

— Да уж, глазки-то у неё явно папины, — кивнула Бабуля. — А ямочки — дедушкины, не так уж часто такие увидишь, — тут она кивнула на чашки и тарелки, стоящие на столе. — В котелке там чай на плите томится, горяченький. Налей-ка нам всем по чашечке, Сэм.

Сэм послушно стал разливать исходящий паром чай в чашки с розами, нарисованными на боках. Дин посматривал, как вполне довольная Мэдди сидит на коленях старушки, и её длинные пальчики играют с плетёными браслетами на Бабулиных руках. Он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы дочка привыкала к кому-то так быстро, как к Бабуле Морган. Ну, исключая своего Дядю Сэма.

— Ну и что же вас, ребятки, привело на мою гору в такую непогодь? — спросила Бабуля, поблагодарив кивком Сэма, когда тот поставил перед ней чашку с чаем.

— Раз вы знали нашего отца, то и что нас сюда привело, вам тоже должно быть известно, — сказал Дин.

Бабуля покивала. 

— Демон, значит, — со знанием дела сказала она. Дин не удержался от небольшого смешка. Эта маленькая старушка сидела тут, на кухне, держа в руках чашку с чаем, а на коленях — ребёнка, и на ней был фартук с ярким рисунком из ромашек. И как ни в чём не бывало рассуждала о демонах.

Глаза у Бабули блеснули. 

— Знаю, что ты думаешь, — жизнерадостно подколола она Дина. — Старенькая Бабуля ни на что другое не годится, кроме как варить варенье да печь печенье, ага?

— Нет, мэм. Я не сужу о книге по обложке, — сказал Дин почтительно. Он осмотрел большую комнату с кафелем, расписанным вручную и накрахмаленными ситцевыми занавесками. — Просто вы не слишком похожи на тех охотников на демонов, что я встречал.

— Да боже упаси, — хмыкнула Бабуля. — Не охочусь я на демонов, сынок. Я просто отправляю их обратно в ад, где им и надлежит пребывать, — она улыбнулась ему добродушно. — А теперь расскажите-ка мне, что за демон там у вас? Вы, ребятки, всю свою жизнь охотитесь, так что, видать, тварь весьма серьёзная, раз вам помощь старой Бабули понадобилась?

— Это не просто какой-то там демон, — сказал Сэм. — Это тот демон, что двадцать два года назад убил мою мать. А два месяца назад — мою девушку.

— Сожалею о твоей потере, — мягко сказала Бабуля. — Но с чего ты взял, Сэм, что это был демон? Ваш папа, когда приезжал ко мне сюда много лет назад, этого не знал в точности.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и стал рассказывать. Бабуля слушала его внимательно, кивая своей седой головой и ласково поглаживая Мэдди. Когда Сэм закончил, она пристально посмотрела на него, любопытные её птичьи глаза блеснули.

— А раньше тебе, Сэм, таких снов никогда не снилось?

Сэм качнул головой. Бабуля с задумчивым лицом снова покивала.

— Когда ваш папа двадцать лет назад приехал ко мне, он спрашивал — не думаю ли я, что той ночью у вас был демон?

Сэм подался к ней, сидя на стуле.

— И что вы ему сказали?

— Я сказала, что этого не знаю, — Бабуля беспомощным жестом воздела руки. — Я сказала ему, что раньше о подобном никогда не слышала. А вот сейчас... — она встала и протянула Мэдди Дину.

— Возьми свою малышку, Дин. Идёмте, я хочу вам кое-что показать.

Дин взял Мэдди на руки и пошёл вслед за старушкой из комнаты в длинный полутемный коридор. Шаги Сэма за его спиной вдруг замерли, и Дин обернулся через плечо узнать, в чем дело. Сэм стоял, разглядывая коридор — от старых черно-белых фотографий на стенах до вазы с сухими цветами на маленьком столике.

— А тут у меня пустая комната, для гостей, — сказала им Бабуля и открыла ещё дверь. Дин успел лишь мельком увидеть внутренности той комнаты, как почувствовал пальцы Сэма, впившиеся в его него, словно когти.

— Вот оно, — сказал Сэм почти беззвучно, одними губами. Дин перевёл взгляд с его потрясенного лица на Бабулю, кивнувшую им головой. — Это комната из моего видения.

— Так я и подумала, — сказала Бабуля.

И в мозгу Дина громко-громко затикал тот будильник.

***

Бабуля толклась у кухонной плиты, помешивала там что-то в кастрюльке, добавив щепотку соли.

Сэм сидел за столом, откинувшись назад, лицо у него было пустое.

Бабуля коротко велела Дину:

— Отдай-ка ребенка Сэму, а то вид у него такой, словно ему надо за кого-то держаться.

Дин уложил Мэдди на согнутую руку брата, и Сэм заморгал. Лицо его всё ещё было неподвижным и бледным. Взяв Мэдди, он посадил её себе на коленки, нежные её кудряшки легли ему на грудь. 

— Ничего, Сэм, — тихо сказал ему Дин. — Мы ведь знали, что оно сбудется, правда?

— Сынок, поставь вон те тарелки на стол, — сказала Дину Бабуля, кивнув на огромный старинный буфет, заставленный фарфором. Дин вынул оттуда четыре глубоких тарелки и присел за стол. Бабуля выставила на старую железную подставку дымящуюся кастрюльку и сняла с неё крышку.

— Бабулина яблочная овсянка, — она взяла тарелки и стала накладывать кашу в них доверху. — Для такой погоды — лучше не бывает. Вкусно, сладко, полезно при потрясениях. А то у вас, ребятки, глаза на лоб до сих пор лезут.

Дин послушно взял ложку. Но есть он себя заставить не мог. Снаружи валил густой снег, отсекая их единственный путь отсюда. Если бы они собирались убегать. Рефлексы Дина требовали загрузить всю семью в машину и свалить, оставив это место позади. Он поймал взгляд Сэма и увидел в нём отражение своего, а затем — обреченность и сожаление. Отъезд ничего не решит. Они провели в дороге всю свою жизнь, а эта тварь всё же нашла их, причем тогда, когда они меньше всего ожидали этого.

Бабуля выдала Сэму ложку и кивнула на малышку, сидящую у него на коленях.

— Сэм, ты что, не видишь, что Мэдди не прочь подзакусить? — сказала она мягко. — Только подуй на кашу сперва, чтобы ей не обжечься.

Дин увидел, как Сэм, набрав ложку горячей каши, осторожно стал на неё дуть. Когда Мэдди высунула маленький язык, а потом зачмокала губами, пробуя тёплое угощение, выражение лица Сэма стало более осмысленным. А когда Мэдди взяла немного еды с края ложки и радостно принялась плямкать кашу во рту, Сэм даже чуть улыбнулся. Дин благодарно посмотрел в глаза Бабули, признательный за хитрость, которой она отвлекла Сэма.

У брата действительно был вид человека в пост-шоковом состоянии — кожа бледная, глаза расширенные, взгляд тусклый. Неужели, подумал Дин, Сэм не был полностью уверен в истинности второго видения? Неужели он наполовину сомневался, наполовину надеялся, что ошибся в этот раз? Тогда вид того самого места, что было в его кошмаре, должно быть, окончательно и бесповоротно отбросил вероятность ошибки.

Дин всё же постарался не расставаться со своей собственной надеждой.

— Да уж, ребятки, — сказала Бабуля, зачерпывая овсянку из своей тарелки и благодарно принимаясь за еду, — принесли вы мне на порог целую кучу хлопот, как я вижу.

— Простите, — сказал Дин. — Но нам больше не к ко...

— А, не трави себя, — она прервала его, махнув рукой. — В моей семье знания о демонах и подобных им копятся уж пять поколений — и это только считанных. Это наследственный дар, хотя, если честно, кое-кто зовет его проклятьем, — она кивнула Сэму и сказала проницательно: — Думаю, сынок, ты такое выучил на собственной шкуре, а?

Сэм кивнул, собирая ложкой размазавшуюся вокруг рта Мэдди овсянку, и согласно сказал:

— Именно так оно и выглядело сперва. А потом я подумал — а что, если это возможность поменять что-то... возможность предотвратить зло... Тогда, наверное, это всё же дар, — он качнул головой. — Но теперь я не уверен. Не было бы у меня видения — и нас здесь не было бы. Вот к чему это привело.

— …И он придёт _оттого_ , что вы приехали сюда? — Бабуля словно бы закончила за ним фразу, и Сэм на миг непонимающе на неё уставился, но потом кивнул. — Выбрось такое из головы, сынок. Эта тварь охотилась за твоей семьёй задолго до того, как у тебя начались видения. Кто знает, для чего демоны делают то, что они делают? Сколько бы я о них ни знала, — а это много, — этого я не ведаю.

— Так вы сможете нам помочь? — спросил Дин, шаря взглядом по старому морщинистому лицу.

— Да куда ж я денусь? — сказала она. — Я стояла лицом к лицу с демонами, сынок. Я могу любого демона встретить лицом к лицу, из каких бы он ни был. Но ценой такому стало то, что мне _приходится_ вставать супротив любого демона. Может, это и дар, да только не бесплатный. Всегда есть цена, и заплатить её придётся.

Дин внимательно слушал и возил ложкой по нетронутой овсянке, наблюдая, как над фарфоровой тарелкой поднимается и исчезает парок. 

— Вы сможете его убить?

Бабуля качнула головой.

— Нет. Этот — не из тех демонов, что клубами черного дыма вливаются в человека и делают из него куклу на ниточках. Этот демон ходит по земле сам, могущественный и полный зла. Я слыхала, что есть способы убить и такую тварь, но я их не знаю.

Дин закрыл глаза. Потом открыл — потому что Бабуля, потянувшись, хлопнула его по руке. 

— Убери с лица этот трагический взгляд, — велела она. — Убить его я не смогу, но отправить обратно в ад вполне в состоянии.

— Вы можете его изгнать? — Сэм выглядел обнадёженным.

Бабуля кивнула, широкая улыбка сморщила её лицо.

— Благодарение господу, сынок. Именно это я и делаю. Я начала учить обряды ещё на коленях своей бабки, когда была не намного старше той малявочки, что сидит сейчас на твоих коленках. Я знаю обряды на любой день года и не сомневаюсь, что с помощью господа милостивого найду тот обряд, что подействует на вашего демона в сей же миг, как тварь предстанет перед моими глазами.

В мягком старческом голосе убеждённость была так сильна, что Дин ощутил зарождающуюся в груди надежду.

— Очень уверенно звучит, — сказал он.

Бабуля кивнула.

— Гордыня, конечно, грех, — призналась она, блеснув глазками. — Но я всегда считала, что притворяться скромницей — чертовски дурацкая затея. Не волнуйтесь, ребятки, я смогу отправить эту тварь обратно в ад, где ей самое место. Не это меня беспокоит.

— А что? — спросил Сэм.

— Нечто посущественней, — сказала Бабуля медленно. — Я не смогу заставить его оставаться там, куда его отправлю. Проклятая тварь вернётся, заверяю вас. Я не решу вашу проблему, ребятки, я просто дам вам чуток лишнего времени.

— Времени, чтобы найти способ его убить, — сказал Дин. — И сколько?

Бабуля выразительно пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Может, пять лет, может — двадцать. Я просто не знаю. Может, больше смогу сказать после того, как столкнусь с ним. И вот тут-то мы подошли к тому, что меня заботит больше всего, — она выскребла остатки овсянки из тарелки и отодвинула её в сторону.

— Что заботит?

— Ну, тело, одержимое демоном, загнать в ловушку правильными словами и знаками — проще некуда. Этих жалких убогих созданий и святая вода останавливает. Но истинного демона... Он не будет сидеть и вежливо ждать, когда я произнесу заклинание.

Дин посмотрел на довольную Мэдди у брата на коленях. Овсянки она больше не хотела, и Сэм отдал ей ложку. Которую дочка сейчас и жевала усиленно. Даже думать не хотелось, что может сотворить с ней, такой маленькой и слабой, взбешённый экзорцизмом демон.

— И что же нам делать? — с трудом произнося слова, спросил Дин.

Бабуля пожала плечами.

— Мне надо подумать, — призналась она. — Никогда раньше я с таким сильным демоном не сталкивалась, тем более в собственном доме, — она потёрла подбородок, потом посмотрела на нетронутую овсянку в их мисках и нахмурилась. — Чего ж вы не едите, ребятки? — пожурила их она. — И отдохнуть бы вам надо чуток. Пользы не будет ни вам, ни вашей малышке, если свалитесь без сил.

— Я, наверное, в ту комнату не смогу зайти, — признался Сэм. Бабуля понимающе кивнула.

— Не переживай, сынок. Я освобожу для тебя свою комнату. До заката осталось ещё несколько часов. А то у вас, ребятки, вид такой, словно вы последний раз высыпались после дождичка в четверг в прошлом месяце.

— Мы и чувствуем себя так же, — признался Сэм. Он зачерпнул овсянки, попробовал, и на его лице промелькнула удивленная улыбка.

— Как вкусно! — сказал он.

— Не надо делать такое удивленное лицо, — похлопала его легонько по руке вставшая с места Бабуля. — Дин, тебе тоже стоит съесть всё, что в тарелке, ясно?

— Да, мэм, — Дин попробовал ложку каши и подумал, что это и впрямь было бы очень вкусно, если бы во рту у него не стоял привкус пепла.

***

Дин положил Мэдди посреди кровати, сложенное полотенце подсунул ей на грудь под бутылочку, чтобы та не скатилась, и поднёс соску к её губам. Маленькие руки стремительно ухватили бутылку за бока, и Мэдди принялась сосать, полузакрыв глаза.

— За эти несколько месяцев она так сильно выросла, — сказал Сэм задумчиво, присаживаясь на край кровати рядом с малышкой.

Дин прилёг на другой стороне кровати и с легким вздохом растянулся на тёплом одеяле. 

— Видел бы ты меня, когда я в первый раз взял её на руки. Мне трогать её было страшно, такой маленькой она была.

— Да? — Сэм осторожно положил ладонь на пухленький животик малышки. Его длинные пальцы поднимались и опускались вместе с её дыханием. Дин при виде такого зрелища не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Ты её на ладони сможешь поднять, — задумчиво сказал он.

Сэм улыбнулся. Пока Мэдди сосала, он поглаживал её животик. 

— Дин? А что, правда, у неё ямочки, как у папы были?

Дин поразглядывал собственные Сэмовы ямочки, что возникали и пропадали на щеках брата, когда тот улыбался.

— Ага. Я иногда вижу в ней папино. И мамино тоже. И твоё, Сэмми.

Сэм посмотрел на личико Мэдди, словно разыскивая в нём свои черты.

Дин сказал:

— Я о таком долго не думал даже. О том, что в ней есть часть нашей семьи, часть всех нас. Даже после того, как она родилась, тоже об этом не задумывался сначала.

— А потом что изменилось? — тихо спросил Сэм.

Дин отвел глаза от вопросительного взгляда брата. Ему не хотелось возвращаться к себе — такому, каким он был тогда. 

— Никакого откровения на меня не снизошло, ничего такого. Всего лишь ежедневные заботы о ней. Она тогда так сильно нуждалась во мне, и оттого, думаю, я просто осознал, что она... моя. В смысле — это я её сделал, как бы это ни было странно. Её, внучку наших мамы и папы, твою племянницу. Мою дочь.

— Ты счастливчик, — сказал Сэм. Эти слова у любого прозвучали бы банальностью, но не у Сэма — тот всегда говорил именно то, что думал, это было одним из тех качеств, за которые он его любил. Когда дело касалось его семьи, Сэм ничего не утаивал.

— Да, — согласился Дин, — я счастливчик. Я был счастливчиком.

Будильник внутри него затикал снова, и он понял внезапно, как много он не сказал брату из того, что всегда хотел, но так и не облёк в слова. О том, как сильно тосковал по нему, когда они были далеко друг от друга. О том, как хорошо, что сейчас он проходит через всё это плечо к плечу с Сэмом. О том, как сожалеет он о Джессике.

Слова накопились внутри, но он, как обычно, не мог дать им волю. Вместо этого Дин поднял руку и положил ладонь поверх Сэмовой, лежащей на Мэдди. Они встретились с братом глазами, и взгляд Сэма сказал ему, что он всё понимает, как всегда они понимали друг друга — без слов, в глубине души, там, где хранится главное. Оставшиеся в мире трое Винчестеров лежали рядом, соединённые прикосновением, а за окном шёл снег и истекал остаток дня.

***

Когда Дин позже вспоминал это, его воспоминания были чёткими, но разрозненными. Осколки воспоминаний были перемешаны с болью.

Первое, что он почувствовал — как вырвалась из-под его ладони рука Сэма. Он распахнул глаза и увидел, как брат отлетает, врезаясь в стену, и падает, свесив голову набок. А потом он ощутил, что сам летит назад, и удар о стену был так силён, что вышиб из него дух.

Самым ярким из его воспоминаний были глаза — точно такие, как их описывал Сэм, мерзостного жёлто-зелёного цвета; беспримесное зло, холодно уставившееся на него. Сила, прижимающая Дина к стене, ощущалась как гигантская лапа, толкающая его назад, и от её тяжести он не мог вздохнуть. Ему казалось, что комната безумно качается. Дин с ужасом понял, что его волочёт вверх по стене, кожа ощущала каждый выступ дерева, каждый сучок, пол удалялся от него всё больше и больше. А потом он посмотрел вниз, на кровать, и впервые за всё это время услышал звуки.

Мэдди рыдала. Дочка кричала, а Дин был уже высоко над кроватью и видел её там одну, посередине, на одеялах; ножки её яростно пинали воздух, руки тянулись к нему. Дин попытался позвать её по имени, он тянулся к ней каждой своей клеткой, но не мог шевельнуть ни пальцем. Кислорода не хватало, он терял сознание, и лицо Мэдди расплывалось перед его полными слёз глазами. Дин понял, что умирает. Так, как умерла его мать, пригвожденная к потолку, беспомощная, безмолвно кричащая от ужаса широко открытым ртом.

Жизнь утекала из него, и последней его мольбой стало — пусть Мэдди этого не запомнит.

А затем его словно свежим ветром обдало, по закрытым векам ударило белое сияние, и звуки латыни наполнили его слух. Дин открыл глаза и увидел, как Сэм заползает на кровать и хватает Мэдди, прижимая её к себе. Он преисполнился надеждой, уверенностью в том, что Мэдди будет спасена, потому что тут Сэм, он унесёт её куда-нибудь, где безопасно, как когда-то давно Дин унёс Сэма, и круг замкнётся, выполнив некое извращенное веление судьбы. Эта мысль дала ему нечто вроде покоя, и, пока слух его полнился звучанием латинских слов, Дин смотрел вниз, на поднятое лицо Сэма, желая хоть как-нибудь преодолеть давящую тяжесть и двинуться, давая Сэму понять, что всё хорошо, что Дин уходит к папе, к маме. Может уйти, раз знает, что два человека, которых он любит всем сердцем, будут в безопасности и вместе.

Но Сэм, посмотрев на него полными ужасами глазами не дольше секунды, встал, шатаясь, на ноги, и вытянул вверх руку, другой рукой прижав к себе, как тряпичную куклу, кричащую Мэдди. Крики дочки звучали едва ли не громче распевной латыни, а в ушах у Дина словно ветер свистел.

У Сэма по лицу стекала кровь, и Дин понял, что эта кровь на коже брата — _его_ , Динова. Он хотел сказать Сэму — беги, унеси отсюда Мэдди, уйди с ней в безопасное место! Но голоса у него так и не было, а Сэм не колебался. Он обхватил руку Дина своей огромной ладонью и стал дёргать его вниз, повисая на нём с лицом, исполненным мрачной решимости. Какой-то миг это казалось безнадёжным, бесполезным, глупым даже. Но затем, на удивление, Дин ощутил, как рука его освобождается от давящей силы, и как плечо, протестуя болью, отрывается от потолка. Сэм держал их мертвой хваткой — Мэдди у себя под мышкой и руку Дина, в которую он словно когтями впился, повиснув всем своим весом в попытках сорвать брата с потолка вниз, на кровать.

Краем глаза Дин увидел, как ярко-оранжевый огненный язык вырывается из-под его собственной спины, пронзая её болью. Зрение замглилось по краям, а потом мир снова начал бешено раскачиваться, давление, прижимавшее его к потолку, исчезло, и вес Сэма сдёрнул его вниз, на матрас, спружинивший под клубком их спутанных конечностей.

Что-то кричало; Дин понимал, что это был не он, вопль был совершенно нечеловеческим. Ощутив боль от руки Сэма, сбивающей пламя с его спины, он заставил себя на миг открыть глаза — и увидел то, что затмило своим ужасом всё предыдущее. В паре шагов от них корчился в пламени демон: чёрное и красное, клыки и рога, и пылающие жёлтые глаза. Латынь зазвучала громче и вдруг прервалась — момент тишины, разбитый хрипами его собственного рваного дыхания, криками Мэдди и безумными призывами Сэма, повторявшего его имя.

А потом демон воздел чешуйчатую длань и указал двумя пальцами куда-то Дину за плечо.

— Это ещё не конец! — хрипло каркнул он.

Кто-то провозгласил: «Gloria Patris!», — и в грохоте, вспышке света и порыве ветра... демон исчез.

А Дин наконец потерял сознание.


	7. Chapter 7

— Сэм, сынок, давай уже, очухивайся. Ты мне нужен. Ты Дину нужен.

Сэм пришёл в себя и закашлялся от дыма, затянувшего комнату. Машинально он притянул Мэдди поближе к себе и похлопал её по спинке, успокаивая. Потолок над ними был черным, потрескавшимся, но там больше не было ярко-оранжевого пламени. Дин лежал поперёк Сэмовых ног, голова его свешивалась с края кровати, кровь сочилась из него на матрас, заливала джинсы Сэма. А Динова спина...

Сэм подавился всхлипом. Осторожно вытянув из-под брата свои ноги, он стал свободной рукой искать его пульс.

— Господи, прошу тебя, — шепнул он, а потом, ощутив под пальцами биение, закрыл глаза и облегченно вздохнул.

— Живой.

— Сэм? — руки Бабули взялись за Диново плечо, она пыталась повернуть его на бок. — Сынок, помоги мне, надо посмотреть рану на его животе.

Голова у Сэма кружилась, от шока руки и ноги были вялыми, Сэм еле смог помочь ей. Крики Мэдди превратились в жалобный плач, но Сэм мог только обнимать её одной рукой, другой он ухватил Дина за плечо и повернул брата на бок. Рукава Диновой футболки свисали с плеч, болтаясь обгоревшими клочьями. Ткань на спине Дина сгорела дотла, а кожа там была обожжена и вся опухла.

У Бабули в руке было полотенце, она придавила им живот Дина, потом отняла и посмотрела на рану.

— Что там? — требовательно спросил Сэм. — Бабуля?

— Глубокая. Но не смертельно, — ответила она, вновь зажимая рану полотенцем. — Сэм? — она поймала его взгляд и повторила убеждённо: — Не смертельная.

Спокойной уверенности её взгляда хватило Сэму для того, чтобы ужас в нём утих. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Что мне сделать?

— Найди на кухне кастрюлю, выйди на улицу и принеси снега. Надо охладить кожу там, где обгорело, а то с этой раной на животе его под холодный душ не засунуть.

Сэм встал на трясущиеся ноги и прижался губами к головке Мэдди. Ему так не хотелось спускать её с рук, но она теперь была в безопасности настолько, насколько он мог ей обеспечить, а вот Дину нужна была его помощь. Скрепя сердце он положил жалобно плачущую малышку на кровать. 

— Чш-ш, детка, я скоро вернусь, — утешил он её.

Когда он вышел из дверей кухни, уличный холод хлёстко ударил его. От этого шоковое оцепенение Сэма сгинуло, в голове прояснело. Он понёс кастрюлю обратно через кухню, по пути прихватив из шкафа в коридоре побольше полотенец.

— Сходи принеси мою аптечку, — сказала ему Бабуля, забирая кастрюлю со снегом. — Она в гостиной, позади моего кресла-качалки. 

Сэм быстро оглядел всё ещё рыдавшую Мэдди и Дина, который лежал так неподвижно, словно даже не дышал. И бегом побежал за порученным.

Когда он вернулся, Бабуля горстью раскладывала на обожженной коже Дина снег. Сэм без слов кинулся делать то же самое. По щекам у него при этом текли слёзы, но он их едва ощущал. Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи Дина, но, насколько он видел, пузырей не было, кожа была целой, ожоги не затронули её глубоко. Спина Дина под охлаждавшим её снегом сплошь болезненно распухла. Но кожа не отмерла. 

— Сэм? — мягко сказала Бабуля. Он, всё ещё через слёзы, посмотрел на неё. — Кровь унялась. Я зашью рану, но мне надо, чтобы ты помог.

— Я сам зашью, — Сэм кивнул и вытер глаза. Бабуля покачала головой.

— Не с твоей рукой такое делать, — она ткнула пальцем. Сэм нахмурился и посмотрел вниз. Его левая рука, оказывается, была красной и покрытой волдырями. Он смутно вспомнил, как гасил ею пламя на спине Дина.

— Ничего, я правша, — сказал он. — Зашью. Не в первый раз я его штопаю, — он растянул губы в невесёлой улыбке.

Бабуля пристально изучила решительное выражение его лица и кивнула.

— Только давай-ка я сперва тебе руку перевяжу, а потом сделаю Дину укол морфина перед тем, как зашивать его.

Сэм сел возле кровати. Он успокаивающе поглаживал Мэдди правой рукой, а Бабуля тем временем мазала мазью и забинтовывала его левую. Затем он помог ей уложить Дина на кровати прямо, подстелив на кровавое пятно полотенце и подперев брата так, чтобы можно было заниматься раной, не давя на его спину. И наконец, он поднял Мэдди и переложил её поближе к Дину. Рыдания малышки сразу начали стихать. Она прижалась к груди отца своей мокрой от слёз щекой. Когда её слабый плач умолк, Сэм почувствовал, что на душе у него стало намного легче, уверенность вернулась к нему.

Теперь надо было заштопать брата.

***

Больно. Боль пульсировала, растекаясь по спине, боль пронзала живот. Горело — и Дин смутно вспомнил, что это он горел. И подумал — может, он умер?

Если быть мёртвым — вот так, то это полный отстой.

Он хрипло застонал.

«Дин?» — это был голос Сэма, тоже сиплый, охрипший, как от слёз. Дин разлепил веки, и лицо Сэма над ним медленно стало четким. Да, всё зарёванное, глаза красные, веки опухшие, кожа тоже припухла и вся в красных пятнах.

 _«Выглядишь дерьмово»,_ — вот это Дин хотел сказать. 

Вышел только ещё один стон.

— Ему больно, — проговорил Сэм.

— Действие морфина кончается. Сделаю ещё укол.

— Сэм? — Дин попытался понять, чьё лицо прилагалось к вон тому резиново растягивающемуся голосу? И почему всё вокруг расплывается, почему голова как в тумане?

— Я здесь, Дин, — сказал Сэм. — Бабуля, пожалуйста, быстрей.

Бабуля Морган. Гора. _Демон._

Глаза Дина распахнулись. 

— Мэдди! — сказал он и попытался поднять голову. Боль резанула так, что у него из глаз брызнули слёзы, и дыхание перехватило.

— Дин, не шевелись, — успокаивающе произнёс Сэм. Его рука коснулась Динова подбородка, чуть поворачивая ему голову. — Она здесь, рядом с тобой.

Накатило облегчение. Завёрнутая в маленькое стёганое покрывало, Мэдди лежала рядом, приткнувшись к его голой груди, её припухшие глазки были закрыты.

— Она плакала, — выговорил Дин. Боль и внезапный приступ активности его истощили. Он еле поднял ставшую тяжелой руку и положил на маленькое беззащитное тело дочери.

— Она плакала без умолку, пока мы не уложили её рядом с тобой, — сказал Сэм, и его рука погладила лоб Дина, прохладная на горячей коже.

— Шприц готов, — сказала Бабуля. Укола Дин не почувствовал, но ощутил всепоглощающее блаженство, когда боль вынула из него свои когти.

***

Сэм храпел. Дин вздохнул, просыпаясь, и собрался уже потянуться и ткнуть брата в бок. Верное средство, а ещё он обычно говорил ему _«Сэм, перевернись»_ , и брат переворачивался, даже не просыпаясь, — так натренировался за годы жизни — просто хрюкал сонно и утыкался физиономией в подушку.

Но, стоило Дину пошевелился, как боль впилась в него. На этот раз голова от неё не затуманилась, а, наоборот, прояснилась. Дин открыл глаза и обнаружил в нескольких дюймах от себя Сэма — тот лежал на спине и храпел носом. Несмотря на жуткие воспоминания и на то, как больно ему было, Дин улыбнулся, увидев это.

Беспокоиться о Мэдди в этот раз не было нужды — он слышал сквоз Сэмов храп, как ласково приговаривала над ней Бабуля, и как дочка восторженно повизгивала и смеялась. Дин, услышав этот заливистый смех, прикрыл глаза. Ему до сих пор едва верилось, что Сэм — рядом, Мэдди — в безопасности, и даже он сам остался жив, хотя частично ему прямо сейчас хотелось сдохнуть.

Осторожно повернув голову, он глянул вверх, на потолок.

— Это моя комната, Дин, — сказала Бабуля. — Мы с Сэмом перенесли тебя сюда после того, как наложили швы, — Дин посмотрел поверх носа Сэма, фокусируя взгляд на старой женщине. На руках у неё сидела Мэдди, её широко распахнутые глазки поморгали и сосредоточились на нём. Его крошка улыбнулась и начала радостно агукать, протягивая к нему ручки.

— Нет, лапушка, — сказала ей Бабуля, легонько похлопав по спинке. — Папе сейчас не до обнимашек.

Сэм заморгал и засопел носом, просыпаясь. Посмотрел на Бабулю, потом на Дина. Широко зевнул и спросил у брата:

— Как твои дела?

— Это ты мне скажи, — Дин отвечал ему, пробуя работоспособность остальных частей своего тела. Пальцы вроде гнулись, с ногами тоже было все хорошо. Слишком активно шевелиться он не хотел, памятуя о готовой вспыхнуть боли в спине. Живот тоже тупо ныл, и в памяти у него всплыло — его кровь на лице Сэма.

— Ожог у тебя не такой сильный, как могло быть, — сказал Сэм, подтягивая под себя длинные ноги и садясь на кровати по-турецки. Дин позавидовал легкости его движения, а потом заметил, что у брата на левой руке белела повязка. Ему смутно припомнилось — Сэм хлопает по его спине, гася пламя.

— А что у тебя с рукой?

Сэм посмотрел на перевязанную ладонь и пожал плечами.

— Как я уже говорил, могло быть и хуже.

Бабуля присела на деревянном стуле рядом с кроватью, усадив Мэдди себе на колени.

— Ожоги болезненные, — сказала она. — Что да, то да. Но поволноваться нас заставила вон та рана на животе. Кровь лила, как с заколотой свиньи.

Дин осторожно пощупал плотную повязку на животе.

— Она оказалась не такой глубокая, как сперва мы решили, — сиплым голосом сказал Сэм. — Она вроде как... срослась. После... Как демона изгнали.

— И огонь тоже сразу угас, — добавила Бабуля. — Ну и хорошо, а то сидели бы мы сейчас на улице по уши в снегу.

Дин поймал взгляд Сэма и спросил:

— Он действительно убрался?

Сэм кивнул, подняв уголки губ в ободряющей улыбке.

— Действительно.

Дин закрыл глаза снова, чувствуя себя настолько утомлённым, что ни ногой двинуть, ни рукой. 

— Убрался, — повторил он, стараясь поверить в это.

***

Сэм сунул ложечку яблочного пюре в рот Мэдди. Не удержавшись, расплылся в улыбке, когда та, проглотив его, снова раскрыла рот, ещё шире.

— Вкусно? — спросил он. Она потянулась за ложкой, хватая её рукой. Бабуля Морган сидела в гостиной, «давая отдых глазам», что, как Сэм решил, означало — старушка решила немного вздремнуть. Было утро, метель на улице утихла, оставив снежные заносы на дворе. От дровяной печи шли волны тепла, и глаза у Сэма стали слипаться, а усталые руки и ноги отяжелели.

Не верилось, что они приехали сюда всего пару дней назад. И что всего несколько дней назад ему лишь предстояло увидеть тот кошмар, — и как бы не было ему от этого страшно, тогда он мог, если нужно, оглянуться и увидеть спокойную силу в глазах брата.

Теперь же, закрыв глаза, Сэм каждый раз видел только Дина, приколотого к потолку, с посиневшим от удушья лицом и неверящими, огромными от ужаса глазами.

Мэдди опять стукнула по ложке — и на этот раз выбила её из руки Сэма, и та упала на пол.

— Дя-дя-дя! — завозмущалась она, разевая рот, как галчонок.

— Прости, Мэдди, — сказал Сэм и достал новую ложку, чистую. — Не справляюсь я со своими обязанностями, да? — он заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы скормить малышке остаток пюре из миски, потом согрел полбутылочки молочной смеси и напоил Мэдди, уложив себе на согнутую руку. Этим утром девочка проснулась гораздо бодрее остальных; лёжа подле отца, она трогала рукой его голую кожу на груди, словно пытаясь и его разбудить. Сэм её дотошно осмотрел, опасаясь, что она могла ушибиться, когда все они приземлились на кровать. Но на ней не обнаружилось ни синяка, ни ещё какой отметины. Она лишь любопытно смотрела широко раскрытыми орехово-зелёными глазами, пока Сэм ощупывал её пухлые ручки и ножки, а потом обнимал, целуя её светлые кудряшки.

Если бы её ранило, он Дину в глаза бы смотреть не смог. Ему даже сейчас было тяжело это делать — он так ужасно подвёл брата. Дин попросил его обещать лишь одно: унести Мэдди в безопасное место.

А Сэм всё сделал наоборот.

Кухонная дверь распахнулась, впустив вихрь снежинок, и Сэм вскочил на ноги, выхватывая из-за пояса джинсов пистолет и направляя его на незнакомца.

— Поспокойней, сынок, — хрипло сказал тот и стал сматывать с шеи шарф и снимать чёрную вязаную шапку. Сэм приопустил оружие и слегка расслабился. — Неприветливо ты встречаешь человека, пришедшего навестить свою маму по такой заваленной снегом дороге.

Вновь прибывшему было лет шестьдесят, его каштановые волосы и борода были полуседыми. Его родство с Бабулей опознавалось безошибочно — у него были те же тёмные птичьи глаза и та же привычка наклонять голову набок.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Сэм, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и сунул обратно за пояс. — Немного напугали вы меня.

Мэдди возмутилась тем, что еда пропала из её рта, и Сэм, подобрав бутылку, сунул соску обратно ей в губы.

— Я Трейс Морган, — мужчина протянул руку, и Сэм её пожал. — А ты, должно быть, один из Винчестеров. Ма рассказала мне по телефону о вашем приезде, прежде чем связь исчезла.

— Я Сэм Винчестер.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Трейс потоптался, сбивая снег с ботинок, и повесил куртку рядом с дверью. — Мама говорила, что вы ищете помощи против демона. Судя по всему, исключительно мерзкая тварь, ага?

Сэм кивнул устало.

— Таким это и было, — подтвердил он, и Трейс замер, уставившись на него. — Он пришёл этой ночью, — сказал Сэм и быстро договорил, увидев тревогу, вспыхнувшую в глазах мужчины: — С вашей матерью всё хорошо, она дремлет в гостиной. Она нам жизнь спасла.

Трейс отставил кофейник, который взял было в руки, и быстро выскочил из кухни. Сэм пошел вслед за ним по коридору. В дверях гостиной он задержался на некоторое время, увидев, как огромный мужчина упал на колени возле кресла-качалки, где сидела его мать. Старушка открыла глаза и сонно заморгала на него.

— Метель утихла? — спросила она, зевая.

Сын кивнул, потом поднял её с кресла и обнял изо всех сил.

Чувствуя себя тут лишним, Сэм возвратился на кухню. Он уселся за старый деревянный стол, столешница которого вся была в царапинах — следах частого семейного использования. В груди у него глухо ныло — старая, привычная боль. Он чувствовал её временами, с того самого дня, как покинул семью, с того самого дня, как умер их отец. Чувство это было таким, словно он с улицы заглядывал в окно дома, разлучённый с семьёй. Мэдди стала крутиться у него на руках и ему улыбаться — и боль начала стихать. Сэм не был одинок. Мэдди и Дин — его семья, и оба они тут, рядом с ним.

Хотя чувство вины так и не покинуло его душу. Он нарушил обещание, данное Дину. Всё обошлось — но того, что он сделал так, это не отменяло.

***

Когда Дин проснулся в следующий раз, рядом никого не было. Он опять проверил своё тело, чувствуя, как морфин гасит пылающую боль. Решительно выпятив челюсть, Дин оттолкнулся от матраса и сел. Кожа на спине натянулась, и он задавил стон. Когда волна боли схлынула, он сдвинулся осторожно на край кровати и спустил ноги на пол. Сделав это, он замер, задохнувшись от боли и чувствуя, как холодный пот со лба течёт ему в глаза.

— Дин! — дверь открылась, и Сэм, зайдя в комнату, подскочил к кровати. — Ты какого хрена вытворяешь?

— Мне нужно в сортир, — раздраженно сообщил Дин. Сэм наклонился и извлёк из-под кровати фаянсовый горшок со стенками, расписанными розовыми розочками. Дин посмотрел на посудину. Сэм тоже посмотрел.

— О господи, — пробормотал Дин.

Когда он покончил со своими делами, Сэм унёс горшок, а Дин тяжело осел на краю постели, жаждая улечься, но слишком измученный, чтобы самому попытаться это сделать. Быстро вернувшийся Сэм, не говоря ни слова, обнял его за плечи и уложил на постель, снова на бок.

— Как там у тебя рука? — чувствуя, что боль в спине немного утихла, пробормотал Дин.

Сэм согнул и разогнул забинтованную ладонь. Потом уселся рядом с кроватью на пол, чтобы Дин мог видеть его лицо.

— Всё нормально. Тебе поставить ещё укол?

— Не хочу больше морфина. У нас ведь есть анальгетики в таблетках?

Сэм кивнул.

— Точно не хочешь? Приятель, у тебя ожог примерно двадцати процентов кожи. Болеть-то будет адски.

— Хочу, чтобы в голове было ясно, — сказал Дин. — Да и последнее, что нам нужно — подсадить меня на волшебные укольчики, — Дин чуть сдвинулся на матрасе и потёр рукой лицо. — Как там Мэдди?

— Всё хорошо, — заверил его Сэм. Потом, прикусив губу, медленно сказал: — Послушай, Дин... Прости меня, я...

Дин всмотрелся в его виноватое лицо.

— Завязывай, — велел он брату.

— Я нарушил обещание, — упрямо сказал Сэм. — Обещал унести Мэдди и не унёс.

— Забудь, Сэм, — решительно сказал Дин. — Дурацкое обещание это было, не надо было мне его с тебя брать.

— Я собирался выполнить его, — сказал Сэм. — Собирался, Дин. Но когда посмотрел наверх, и... — он резко отвернулся. Слишком свежо ещё отражался ужас этого воспоминания на его лице. — Когда я тебя там увидел... Как Джессику... — Он снова взглянул на Дина, глаза его были мокры. — Я не смог бросить тебя, просто не смог. Я подвёл тебя и Мэдди, прости меня.

— Сэм, да послушай ты меня хоть на секунду! — Дин был упорен. — Не надо было мне вообще требовать с тебя это обещание, вот что. Это было нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я бы тоже такого сделать не смог.

Сэм поймал взгляд брата и тихо сказал:

— Когда погибла Джессика... всё так быстро случилось. Мой кошмар внезапно воплотился, а я только и успел, что выбраться оттуда, пока сам заживо не сгорел.

Дина передернуло от мысли, что он мог бы приехать в Стэнфорд как раз на похороны брата.

— Но когда я увидел тебя там, а Бабуля сдерживала демона своими заклинаниями... Я был уверен, что смогу — смогу выдернуть тебя оттуда. Я должен был попытаться... — тоскливо закончил он.

— Сэм? — позвал Дин. Сэм поднял на него глаза. — Ты мне жизнь спас. И ты защитил Мэдди. Ты молодец, понятно? Если бы ты меня тогда сразу не сдёрнул вниз... думаю, мне теперь весь морфин мира уже бы не помог.

Из глаз Сэма покатились слёзы, он опустил голову, впившись пальцами в край постели.

— Сэм, всё хорошо. Всё с нами хорошо, — повторял Дин, глядя, как подрагивают плечи младшего брата.

***

Следующие дни Дин большей частью провел лёжа в постели, за исключением туалетных дел и еды. Сэм тогда мигом оказывался рядом, чтобы помочь ему, сильные его руки осторожно поднимали Дина на ноги и поддерживали, пока мир вокруг не переставал колебаться. Днём Сэм приносил к нему Мэдди, чтобы Дин побыл с ней немного. Он усаживался с малышкой на широкой кровати Дина, заключив её в круг своих скрещенных ног, и не отпускал от себя — поскольку Мэдди было всё равно, что папа не может сидеть, ей просто хотелось папу видеть, улыбаться ему и агукать, когда тот её забавлял.

Дин чувствовал себя словно подвешенным в неопределенной пустоте. Туман в голове от болеутоляющих — и от того, что тело его старалось исправить свои повреждения — не давал ему ясно осознать то, что их первое крупное сражение с демоном завершилось. 

Сколько времени у них оставалось до следующего сражения — вот это беспокоило.

Бабуля пришла к Дину на второй день после ранения и рассказала то, что ей стало известно.

— Он древний, — сказала она. — Древнее зло, но последнее ты и сам знаешь. Одно хорошо — когда я его увидела, то враз поняла, как спровадить его назад.

— Сколько времени у нас до его возвращения?

Бабуля раздвинула плотные шторы и посмотрела на заваленный снегом оконный карниз снаружи.

— Годы, — тихо сказала она. — Хотела бы я сказать точнее, но... 

Дин провёл рукой по тугой повязке на животе и задумчиво сказал:

— Интересно, узнает ли Сэм о его возвращении.

— Ну, в другой раз твой брат будет лучше подготовлен к встрече, — бодро сказала Бабуля, задернула штору и подошла к кровати. — Даже если вы не найдёте до того времени способа убить демона, у Сэма всё-таки будут знания о том, как прогнать его обратно в ад, — всё, что я знаю об этом. Парень в обрядах купается, как утка в пруду.

— Да, — рассеянно сказал Дин, — он всегда лучше соображал в латыни, чем я.

— Пора повязку на спине поменять, — сказала Бабуля. — Сейчас Сэма позову.

— Бабуля?

Старушка остановилась и глянула на него по-птичьи.

— Спасибо, — от всей души сказал Дин. — Я вас ещё не благодарил ведь?

— Хотела бы я сделать для вас больше, чем сделала, — сказала Бабуля. — Сынок, этот демон от твоей семьи не отстанет. Когда он вернётся... он, знаешь ли, будет просто в бешенстве.

— Мы с ним разберёмся, — сказал Дин с уверенностью большей, чем на самом деле чувствовал. — Вы дали нам время. И мы с Сэмом этим займёмся.

Глаза Бабули блеснули.

— Верю. Вы осилите.

Дин потянул клипсы, удерживающие бинты, и те повисли, ослабнув. С аптечкой вошел Сэм. Молча сел у брата за спиной и, взяв свободный конец бинта, стал аккуратно его скатывать.

— А где Мэдди?

— Бабуля усадила её в такую штуку, типа качелей. Трейс утром их принёс, и я на кухне повесил. Мэдди там отлично развлекается.

— Трейс? — Дин сморщился — ткань с мазью местами присохла, и Сэму пришлось отдирать её от спины.

— Прости, — голос у Сэма был такой, словно он тоже сморщился. — Трейс — последний ребенок Бабули. Её младшенький, как они тут говорят нам, чужакам. Ему около шестидесяти, и комплекция у него как у медведя.

Сэм стал размазывать по спине брата густую белую мазь, и Дин вздохнул:

— Ох, классно, — он сидел не двигаясь под мягкими прикосновениями Сэма, позволяя прохладному антисептическому бальзаму творить свою магию для его кожи. Сэм делал всё молча, большие его ладони очень нежно и осторожно скользили по обожженным местам. Дин слегка опасливо позвал его: — Сэм? — зная, что брату можно доверять рассказать правду, он всё же не был уверен, что сейчас хочет этой правды полностью. Подслащённую ложью проглотить было бы проще. — Сэм, этот ожог... как там всё? Только, пожалуйста, без «могло быть и хуже». Меня не интересует, как могло быть, я хочу знать, как оно есть.

Сэм обтер руки полотенцем и поднял кусок свежей марли.

— Дин, у тебя там ожог первой степени, понятно? Это не так уж страшно, если не принимать во внимание площадь затронутой кожи, — осторожно наложив марлю на спину, Сэм стал забинтовывать его. — Кожа красная и опухшая, а насколько это болезненно, ты и сам знаешь. Твоя футболка, к счастью, сгорела дотла, так что никаких вплавившихся в кожу остатков ткани. И, раз уж ты так не хочешь этого — говорить, что могло быть и хуже, я не буду. Скажу лишь, что ты чертов везунчик. Если бы ожоги были более глубокие, у тебя бы развился шок еще до того, как мы в метель спустили бы тебя вниз с этой горы. И, будь они более глубокими, тебе светила бы трансплантация кожи и многомесячное лечение.

Дин слушал это, приподняв локти, чтобы Сэмовым рукам было удобно плотно натягивать бинт вокруг тела. 

— Шкуру тебе немного попортило, да. Но, опять же, не такие уж там будут шрамы, как от глубоких ожогов, — Сэм закрепил бинт клипсами. Дин наклонил голову, заглядывая брату в лицо. Оно было серьёзным. — Могло быть и хуже, — тихо сказал Сэм.

И Дин кивнул, согласившись с этим.

***

Дина наконец выпустили из спальни, он перелез в спортивные штаны и одну из мешковатых мягких Сэмовых толстовок, а Сэм принёс в гостиную старое кресло-качалку, в которой Дин и обустроился, чувствуя себя при этом какой-то старушенцией. Но он поддался давлению Сэма и Бабули, только от лоскутного одеяла на коленях отказался категорически — должен же человек хоть в чём-то настоять на своём.

Мэдди подпрыгивала в качельках-ходунках, сгибая и разгибая маленькие пальчики ног в мягких шерстяных пинетках. На ней были белые ползунки и толстое вельветовое платьице, и счастливый её визг вызывал улыбку на лице Дина. Малышка действительно отлично развлекалась. Дин обнял ладонями тёплую кружку с кофе и некоторое время просто наслаждался тем, что он наконец покинул спальню. Здесь, на кухне, мир стал более реальным — на плите готовились всякие вкусности, а за столом над книгой сидел Сэм. Бабуля по памяти начитывала ему слова обрядов, а брат слушал и записывал их своим резким, с сильным наклоном почерком.

Впервые с того момента, как Сэм рассказал о своём видении, Дин смог думать о будущем. Годы. У них будут годы, чтобы найти способ покончить с угрозой раз и навсегда. Найти способ убить демона. И у них есть дневник папы и всё то, чему папа обучил их.

Дин посмотрел на дочку, которая интенсивно трясла резиновое кольцо, а потом кусала его беззубыми деснами. Своим рождением она полностью изменила его жизнь. Помогла ему заполнить внутреннюю пустоту, что образовалась после ухода Сэма и смерти отца. Она дала ему надежду на будущее, а ещё вину — с тех пор, как он узнал про то, что случилось с девушкой Сэма. Сложив в уме пожар и дату ее смерти, Дин понял, что теперь это настигнет и Мэдди тоже. 

Хотя, узнай он о такой смерти Джессики заранее, это всё равно бы ничего не изменило. Мэдди всё равно бы родилась — и поселилась в его сердце. И всё равно бы сейчас он беспокоился об её будущем, о том, что он сможет ей дать. Пока ещё это было легко — они с Сэмом могли дать всё, что нужно ребенку. Но, когда она станет старше, она будет нуждаться в большем, она заслуживает получить большее. А у них с Сэмом выбора уже не было, их целью станет поиск — теперь это вопрос жизни или смерти.

Мэдди бросила своё резиновое кольцо. То покатилось по полу, отчего лицо малышки приняло изумлённое выражение. Сэм протянул ей кусочек яблока. Мэдди немедленно засунула его в рот и стала беззубо жевать. Сэм ещё отрезал тоненький пластик и протянул его на конце ножа. Дин взял его и прожевал — яблоко было зимнее, мучнистое на вкус.

— Ты как, в порядке?

— Всё нормально, Сэм, — ответил Дин, чуть резче, чем хотел. Но он терпеть не мог, когда вокруг него суетились и кудахтали, и так было всегда. Дин глянул на Сэма виновато, тот качнул головой и отрезал кусочек яблока себе.

— Не надо бы тебе так долго сидеть для первого раза, — сказала Бабуля. Она вынула Мэдди из её качалки и чмокнула в липкую щечку. — Тебе пора баиньки, лапушка. Да и папе твоему тоже, ага?

Услышав, что ему предписали баиньки наравне с пятимесячной дочерью, Дин закатил глаза, но позволил, чтобы Сэм помог ему встать с кресла-качалки. Когда они шли обратно по коридору, Сэм держался рядом. Постель в спальне выглядела очень завлекательно, и Дин осторожно прислонился к мягким подушкам, пока Сэм менял Мэдди памперс и обтирал её липкий от яблочного сока подбородок.

— Мне остаться? — спросил он Дина, положив Мэдди рядом с отцом и заблокировав её там подушками. Ползать она ещё не ползала, но пыталась, и подушки не давали ей свалиться с кровати.

— Ничего, Сэм, — сказал Дин саркастически. — Я практически уверен, что и я и ребёнок сможем баиньки как-нибудь и без тебя.

— Вот теперь вижу, что тебе лучше, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Позови, если что надо будет.

— Чудесная жена из него выйдет со временем, — буркнул Дин, а Мэдди, брыкнув ножками, заметила на пинетке розовые завязки и стала дёргать одну. Дин снял с неё пинетки, бросил в сторону, потом стянул белые ползунки, что Сэм надел на неё поверх памперса. 

— Ты просто хочешь пальчиками поиграть, да? — сказал Дин, и Мэдди радостно задрыгала ногами, шевеля розовыми пальцами.

— Этот поросёнок, — сказал Дин, потянув за большой палец её ступни, — ...на базар пошёл. Этот поросёнок, — он погладил второй палец, и Мэдди схватила его за руку, — ...в домике остался. Этот поросёнок взял себе ростбиф... а этому поросёнку ничего не досталось. А вот этот поросёнок громко так визжит... — он провёл быстро пальцем по животику малышки и пощекотал под подбородочком, — «И-и-и-и-и-и!», пока домой бежит!

Мэгги, хоть и не понимала ничего в этих поросятах, выгнула спинку, радостно возбуждённая игрой. Дин фыркнул от смеха, и на миг перед ним всплыло воспоминание — маленький Сэмми гулит, пуская пузыри, в его детской в их старом доме, мама играет с ним в «Маленького поросёнка», щекоча розовые пальчики его ступней, пока братик не начинает повизгивать от восторга.

Дин ещё раз сыграл с Мэдди в поросят, и та внимательно таращила на него круглые глаза, пока он отсчитывал её пальчики, а потом радостно извивалась, когда он щекотал ей подбородок.

— Ей спать надо вообще-то.

Дин поднял взгляд — в дверях стоял Сэм, скрестив на груди руки и улыбаясь во всю ширь.

— Наиграется — скорей уснёт, — ответил Дин.

Мэдди тем временем ухитрилась засунуть в рот ступню и радостно слюнявила себе пальцы.

— Оно и видно, — с иронией сказал Сэм.

Но Дин вовсе не собирался конфузиться из-за того, что был пойман на игре с дочкой в «Маленького поросёнка». Он сообщил Сэму:

— Мама так с тобой играла.

— Правда? — Сэм сбросил подушки и сел на край кровати. Усадив Мэдди себе на колени, он лишил её возможности жевать пальцы своих ног, и она удовлетворилась тем, что схватила дядю за руку и вгрызлась беззубыми дёснами в его палец. — Ты это запомнил?

— Ага, — Дин поймал маленькую ножку и провёл большим пальцем, щекоча снизу крошечную ступню Мэдди. Ему казалось иногда, что он никогда не привыкнет к тому, какие у неё маленькие пальчики ног, какая нежная её кожа там. — Сэм? А ты ведь ничего такого не помнишь? О маме? И о той ночи, нет?

— Нет, конечно, я же тогда чуть старше Мэдди был, — Сэм вдруг прервался и проницательно посмотрел на Дина. И мягко сказал: — Дин, Мэдди ничего не запомнила. С ней на самом деле всё хорошо.

— Угу, и будет хорошо, — кивнул Дин. — Но нам теперь предстоят поиски, долгие и трудные, Сэм.

— Знаю.

— И это значит, что в университет тебе в ближайшее время не вернуться.

— И это знаю тоже, — спокойно сказал Сэм. — Но мне уже как-то учеба стала не очень важна, — он встретился с Дином глазами. — Мы потеряли так много, Дин. И всё, что осталось — это мы, трое, только мы и есть друг у друга. Что бы не пришлось делать для того, чтобы наша семья была в безопасности и вместе — мы это сделаем.

— Ну да, — согласился Дин, но добавил: — Но так не будет вечно. В этой битве мы выжили, в следующей — победим. И тогда ты сможешь вернуться в университет. Потом сделаешь блестящую карьеру и будешь помогать нам с Мэдди жить на широкую ногу. 

— Ага, как же, — на лице Сэма мелькнула улыбка. — Вас обоих содержать — не жирно ли?

— Я тоже буду участвовать, — заверил его Дин. — Готовить, например, буду. Или что-то типа того.

— Для тебя готовка заключается в том, чтобы вскрыть консервную банку.

— Ну а что? — сказал Дин тоном человека, произносящего элементарные истины. — В консервных банках есть еда. Открыть — значит приготовить.

— А ты как думаешь, Мэдди? — сказал Сэм, обращаясь к племяннице. — Я считаю, что ленивую задницу твоего папаши стоит заставить устроиться на работу.

— Не произноси при ребёнке слово «задница». Сучка.

— Не произноси при ребёнке слово «сучка». Придурок.

— Мэдди, задай-ка ему! — велел дочке Дин. — Укуси его за палец.

Мэдди всё ещё жевала голыми деснами дядин палец, совершенно этим довольная, и Сэм, посмотрев на свою обслюнявленную руку, поднял бровь.

— Вот тебе, — сказал Дин, и Сэм рассмеялся, закинув голову назад.

***

Уезжали они солнечным февральским днём; было начало месяца, и на обочинах дороги всё ещё громоздились сугробы. Когда та метель закончилась, и на дворе подтаяло, их машину оттащили в гараж. А теперь она стояла на улице, загруженная подарками семейства Морганов — включая полный одежды чемодан (все самосшитое) и ящик варений и солений из Бабулиной кладовой.

Несколько Морганов вышли на крыльцо попрощаться с Дином и Сэмом. Бабуля обняла напоследок Мэдди, поцеловала её щёчки-яблочки и суетливо поправила на ней собственноручно связанную из розовой шерсти шапочку-чепчик.

— И чтоб время от времени привозил мне эту малявочку на погляд! — строго велела она Дину, передавая ему ребенка и утирая невольную слезу морщинистой изработанной рукой.

— Привезём, — пообещал Дин, успокаивающе поглаживая через толстый зимний комбинезончик немного взбудораженную Мэдди по спине.

— Как говорится, оставайтесь на связи. И я это говорю совершенно буквально, — настойчиво сказала Бабуля. — Вам тут, ребятки, всегда рады. И не только когда опять столкнетесь с демоном.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Сэм, наклонился и поцеловал морщинистую старческую щёку.

— За всё спасибо, — сказал Дин, целуя её в другую щёку и прямо глядя в её блестящие птичьи глаза. Бабуля кивнула. 

— Ты о своей семье позаботишься, я знаю, — тихо сказала она. — Так что не стану повторять тебе, что они — самое важное в жизни.

— Нет, мэм. Можете не повторять.

Они забрались в машину и ещё несколько раз прощально помахали, пока Дин заводил двигатель и с рычанием газовал пару раз. Он ещё не мог сидеть слишком долго, но спуститься с этой горы ему хотелось самостоятельно — спуститься и выехать на прямую дорогу. Медленно проехав по извилистой подъездной дорожке, они вывернули на недавно прочищенную дорогу — и дом с семейством Морганов исчез у них из виду.

Пока они ехали с горы, разговаривали мало. Минуя заправку, Дин посигналил, и правнук Бабули помахал им, стоя у колонки. Они выехали на асфальт и направились на восток.

— Скажи, когда захочешь, чтобы я тебя сменил, — сказал Сэм. Дин кивнул. Сэм опять развернулся к окну и стал глядеть на пролетающие мимо заснеженные деревья. Когда они покидали дом Бабули, Сэм чувствовал себя немного нервно, хотя Дину он бы в жизни о таком не признался. Там он в некоторой степени будто снова стал ребенком, переложив принятие решений на чьи-то плечи, позволяя кому-то, более взрослому, защитить себя, сражаться за себя.

Но теперь, когда перед ними расстилалась их дорога, это ощущение растаяло. На сей раз им повезло, нашёлся тот, кто смог им помочь. Но всегда так не будет. В следующий раз придется в своей битве сражаться самим — и это правильно. Сэм так и хотел жить, и знал, что Дин хотел того же. До тех пор, пока эта угроза не перестанет висеть над их головами, свободы жить собственной жизнью и принимать свои решения у них не будет.

Сэм быстро глянул на брата. Лицо у Дина уже приняло здоровый цвет, глаза вновь стали ясными и блестели. Сэм так близко подошёл к той черте, за которой брат покинул бы его. Как Джессика его покинула — и это горе всё ещё было острым и больным. Но теперь Сэм больше не был одинок — и, независимо от того, что он решит в будущем, одинок он не будет никогда. Этот урок он выучил — урок, который Дин, по-видимому, знал всегда.

Семья — это всё.

Дин глянул на него.

— Всё нормально, Сэмми?

Сэм улыбнулся.

— Всё нормально.

— Дя-дя-дя-дя! — сообщила с заднего сиденья Мэдди, и улыбка Сэма стала широкой-широкой. 

— У Мэдди тоже все в порядке.

— Ну, тогда наше шоу начинается! — сказал Дин и, радостно усмехнувшись, вдавил педаль газа. И они отправились в своё будущее.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Маленький поросёнок» - This Little Piggy, английская потешка для младенцев, под которую ребенку поглаживают и потягивают пальчики ног.  
>  _This little piggy went to market,  
>  This little piggy stayed at home,  
> This little piggy had roast beef,  
> This little piggy had none.  
> And this little piggy went "Wee wee wee" all the way home._  
> Типа нашей "Сороки-вороны", только на ступне, а не на ладони ребенка :)


End file.
